<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall from Grace by AllyMander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162703">Fall from Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander'>AllyMander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is the Demon's Head, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne Bonding, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/M, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Or he's trying to be, Parent Dick Grayson, Young Justice Season 3, or he's to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Moscow was supposed to be an easy mission, free some kids, beat a few bad guys and get some intel on the meta trafficking ring. </p><p>Nightwing wasn't alone, he had Oracle watching his back. But even her watchful eye couldn't see the owls lurking in the shadows. Until it was too late and Nightwing vanishes into the night, not to be seen or heard of again until seven years later. </p><p>This is the story of that journey, and how Dick is the glue that brings everyone back together, even if he does it with bloody hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silent as the owl, predators danced across the rooftops, nothing more than black blurs to any witness. The hunt was on, one lone bird was fighting for survival. The label of traitor slapped across his skin; the others sent to clip his wings.</p><p>Flipping back Dick brought his sword down, decapitating another one of his apparent brethren. Without a second to waste he dipped down, rolling before sprinting off the edge of the roof to the other. Just as his feet hit the gravel something knocked into Dick’s side, cold biting deep into his lower back.</p><p>The talon hissed as he and his attacker rolled. But he refused to fall, not now, not when so close to freedom. Curling his body Dick, wrapped his legs around the Talon over him, using all his strength to pull the second talon away. Moments before a sword was dug into his throat. Instead, the blade jerked to the left side, causing black blood to spurt over the roof.</p><p>Reaching for his own sword Dick was able to break the neck of the other, it went limp for a few seconds, and Dick didn’t hesitate.</p><p>He was leaving a trail of breadcrumbs… Bodies scattered behind him as he desperately tried to flee.</p><p>Flipping back onto his feet Dick shook out his arms before gripping his sword once more, diving right into the horde coming his way.</p><p>At some point exhaustion was starting to take hold, his body starting to slow the smallest amount. That’s all his hunters needed. Grunting Dick found himself surrounded, numerous weapons piercing his body. Slowly, Dick turned on his heel, crouching down and getting ready for a final stand.</p><p>Golden eyes fluttering shut, Dick took one deep breath, willing his heart to calm. Then, he pounced, funneling all the anger, hatred, agony. The scream that pierced the silent night was guttural, animal in nature.</p><p>Then the battle began.</p><p>Dick was on his knees when he decapitated the last talon, his chest was heaving, hands trembling. Then the pain shook him to the core, and Dick hissed as he began to yank the blades from his body, letting them clatter to the ground. One by one, Dick watched his wounds close, black blood smearing his pale skin. There was blood splattered across his googles, his mask heavy with fluids.</p><p>So, Dick reached up, yanking the cursed head piece off him in an instant.</p><p>Gotham was a beautiful place, in a dangerous and dark way. This city was the source of many memories, good and bad. Eyes scanning the city’s horizon Dick zeroed in on one building, feet moving on their own accord.</p><p>He couldn’t risk being discovered, not with the Court still active, they would be sending reinforcements soon. But Dick couldn’t stop himself, his heavy heart and burning eyes needed a glimpse of the life he fought for.</p><p>The blue glow brought a small smile to Dick’s lips as he silently landed on the windowsill, looking into the small loft.</p><p>If one word had to be used to describe Barbra Gordon, Dick would say perfection. Even as she sat in her wheelchair, body slouched over her desk. There were several coffee cups around her, red hair pulled up into a messy bun.</p><p>She was wearing Dick’s favorite hoodie.</p><p>He shouldn’t enter, shouldn’t risk waking her. Dick was covered in blood, weapons still strapped to his skin. He didn’t know what he looked like anymore, but he knew his skin was pale and his eyes would be an eerie flaxen hue.</p><p>Barbara didn’t need to see him like this, the monster he had become.</p><p>Yet she looked so cold from his perch, he could tell by how her body was trying to curl into herself.</p><p>Carefully Dick pressed his talons under the window, flicking the two hidden laches and silently pushing the window up. The cold air followed him in, and Barbara shivered. Pausing, Dick scanned around the apartment, looking for one particular blanket.</p><p>It had been a joke, buying the Batgirl themed quilt, Dick hadn’t expected Barbara to love it. In return she had bought Dick a Nightwing one, he made a point to always cuddle in it, even if he was always too warm.</p><p>Dick’s stomach squirmed in fear then, how long ago was that? He has yet to figure out how long he had been in cryo, some time had passed, for the apartment has changed rather radically. The equipment surrounding Barbara was also far more advanced from what he remembered.</p><p>Careful not to tear the fabric Dick grabbed the blanket, cautious of keeping it away from his bloody body. Draping the blanket over Barbara’s shoulders Dick let out a silent breath, closing his eyes. She felt so warm, every fiber in Dick’s being was screaming for him to curl into her, to pull her into an embrace and never let go.</p><p>But He couldn’t do that, for Dick would be putting Barbara and everyone else in the line of fire. The court wouldn’t hesitate to use the people he loved as a lesson. And Dick was no longer a fool, no one escaped the talons of an owl.</p><p>Taking one final look at Barbara, Dick stepped back. He made a vow then, promising to return to her.</p><p>Halfway out the window Dick froze solid when there was movement from behind him, the sweet and groggy voice of his love barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Dick…?”</p><p>Dick’s grip on the frame tightened, his talons digging into the wall. He had sucked in a breath but refused to look behind him. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Barbara pushed back from the desk, eyes wide and watering. “Look at me Dick.”</p><p>Tensing further Dick let out a shaky breath, he could never say no to her. Turning slightly Dick felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he did what was asked. Wide blue eyes filled with tears and disbelief was beckoning Dick. Her next words lashing him like a whip. “You’re alive…”</p><p>“Babs please listen to me, I can’t stay, I can’t come back, not until its safe.”</p><p>“Dick what happened to you? Tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Gulping Dick forced himself to look away, to look back out at the city. His voice was shaky, rough. “I didn’t want this, but the people… The monsters that took me are still out there, they will do anything to have me back.”</p><p>Pushing on the wheelchair Barbara froze when Dick pushed further out the window. “Don’t, Dick please, I can help you. Let me help you!”</p><p>“You can’t.” Looking back Dick didn’t hide any of his emotions, his yellow eyes swirling with the demons he’s shouldered. But then something snapped when he noticed the picture on Barbara’s desk, a picture of Dick holding Barbara with an annoyed Damian off to the side with his arms crossed. Whatever was left of his heart was carved out then.</p><p>It was a risk, he was already putting Barbara in grave danger, but Dick was a weak man. And in truth he knew he couldn’t do this alone. There were very few Dick could trust in his current state. “Can you tell Damian? No one else, please. I can’t do this, not with you both still believing I’m gone.”</p><p>Biting her lip Barbara didn’t know what to do then, Dick was right there, within reach. But she couldn’t ignore the blood, the weapons, the smell of death wafting off her love. Or the fact that Dick didn’t look a day older than the day he had been taken. Barbara couldn’t ignore the fear, the way he was trembling.</p><p>She couldn’t help him, not in the way she wanted. It burned her to admit it but she knew, deep down. Even if she could, Dick wouldn’t allow it. But he had come back, he came back, and Barbara knew he was always would.</p><p>So, she told the truth, even if it would hurt Dick, push him out of her grasp. Because she didn’t just lose Dick all those years ago… And Dick had this magical gift of bringing people home. “I don’t know where Damian is Dick, he left, fell off the grid.”</p><p>Confusion growing Dick took a moment to really look at Barbara then, picking up on the new wrinkles, the weight she had lost, how her hair lost a little of it’s sheen. She looked older. “How long.”</p><p>“He's been gone for five years… You seven.”</p><p>The broken sound that came from Dick’s throat had Barbara truly crying then, voice breaking as she spoke. “Damian never stopped looking for you, but Bruce pushed him to hard and he just… snapped. Find him Dick. He can help you, then come home, both of you come home.”</p><p>Dick felt his insecurities bubble up then, the gravity of the situation. “You sure you’ll want me? Babs I’m not human anymore, I'm a killer.”</p><p>Pushing herself back Barbara reached for the picture frame, smiling down at it before extending it out to Dick, a bribe, a promise. “I’ll always want my two boys.”</p><p>Uncurling from the window Dick stepped down, fully facing Barbara, and waiting. She looked concerned, horrified even. But her blue eyes shinned with acceptance and love. Walking forward Barbara extracted the picture from the frame, giving it to Dick. He was careful as he reached out, razor tipped fingers feather light as he grazed Barbara’s hands. “I’m sorry, Barbara please believe me, I didn’t want this.”</p><p>Reaching out Barbara sucked in a shaky breath when Dick leaned down so she could touch his face. He was freezing, skin a sickly pale. This close she could see how his veins were black. Yet this was still her Dick, still the man she loved.</p><p>The hurt she had been carrying for seven long years lifted then, she could finally breathe. “I’ll always believe you Richard Grayson.”</p><p>Leaning his head into the touch Dick’s eyes snapped to the door, his body growing tense. “Not a soul, I’ll contact you when it’s safe.”</p><p>The way Dick moved scared Barbara, his was silent, moving with grace of a predator. In mere seconds he was out the window and closing it, flipping off the ledge just as keys jingled into her lock. Frantic Barbara wiped at her face, clearing her throat as she sniffled.</p><p>Positioning herself before her computers the door opened then, a troubled looking Tim entering her apartment.</p><p>Leaving the apartment behind Dick felt light, and in the same breath heavy like a stone. Barbara’s touch was all he needed to put him back on track. But her words troubled him, shook whatever he had left of a foundation. It had been seven years, six of which was stolen from Dick. But worse his baby brother was missing.</p><p>Damian was missing, and for Dick that meant that Damian wasn’t safe.</p><p>Getting to Blüdhaven had been a blur, Dick’s mind shut down, his body simply working on auto pilot. Stumbling into the warehouse he had bought off the books and kept secret from all Dick began to shed his gear. The weapons clattered to the ground, followed by sopping clothing. How Dick didn’t get any blood in the apartment, on Barbara was a miracle.</p><p>Breath ragged and chest heavy he hissed at the smell of rot coming from his body. Mind still clouded the talon pulled himself into the small bathroom, practically crawling into the shower.</p><p>The water was scalding, causing his skin to itch, yet Dick didn’t mess with the temperature, focusing on scrubbing his body clean. When he was finally satisfied Dicked turned and tilted his head up and into the spray. He needed to make a game plan, figure out his next move. It was rather obvious, Barbara’s words still playing in the back of his mind.</p><p>Dick needed to find his baby brother.</p><p>Stepping out of the steam Dick leaned against the sink, hesitating before wiping the mirror. His heart sunk even deeper, yellow eyes taking in every change, every detail.</p><p>He was pale, eyes flaxen and cold. His ebony hair was long and matted, most likely beyond salvageable. Leaning in a little closer Dick could see his veins, no longer crimson, but black, void.</p><p>Barbara had still been wiling to touch him like this? While he had been dripping in blood and armed to the teeth with golden blades?</p><p>Dick was no longer human. He was a talon, a monster. DNA altered beyond redemption, one single tear rolled down Dick’s cheek and he pushed away from the sink, leaving the bathroom in a hurry. Pulling on a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips Dick took a deep breath before walking towards the computer.</p><p>Time ticked by, Dick’s pale fingers hovering over the keypad, then finally he flicked it on.</p><p>Seven years, Dick had been missing for seven goddamn years. And he hadn’t changed, he still looked like a twenty-three-year-old in peak condition. Playing with a timeline in his head Dick wanted to scream. He was taken at twenty-two, spent a good year being tortured and trained, then he had been put into cryo. Six years, six years of his life gone, spent frozen and trapped in the frigid darkness, floating between reality and the void. Anger spiking Dick stepped back and screamed, pulling at his hair, and falling to his knees. This time he didn’t have the strength to fight the tears. Sobs echoed in the warehouse, broken and ugly.</p><p>Then the anger came, hot and fast.</p><p>Dick wanted blood, no, needed it.</p><p>Yet something stopped him from seeking revenge, or rather someone.</p><p>Dick wanted to see Damian.</p><p>So, against his better judgment Dick went into the security feeds of the Watch Tower, he didn’t dare tap into the live feed, instead glimpsing the archived security footage. Dick went back five years, flinching at that before searching for his baby brother. The more he watched the more concerned Dick became. All faces graced the screen, all but one.</p><p>Maybe he was just on a mission.</p><p>Digging further Dick tried his best to ignore the date, the longer time passed.</p><p>Heart hammering Dick moved away from the League and turned to the Cave instead. Maybe Damian decided to stay in Gotham, Barbara did say Damian never stopped looking for him. He had probably focused on that and nothing else.</p><p>Dick didn’t even pause when Tim or Bruce graced the screen. Not Barbara or Alfred. Only one person mattered, and yet he didn’t show on the screen. Growing frustrated Dick huffed, pulling up a picture of Damian and using the facial recognition software to weed through the footage.  </p><p>Five years, four months and twenty-two days.</p><p>Barbara had said Bruce had pushed Damian to hard. Her eyes showed a deep sadness as she had admitted that. Dick hoped it wouldn’t be that bad, that Bruce had been a better man to Damian, a better father.</p><p>He hadn’t been.</p><p>
  <em>Robin rolled into the cave on Nightwing’s bike, swinging his leg over Damian hated how his tired muscles protested the action. Yet he couldn’t rest, not yet. Peeling of the domino mask Damian headed for his father, words on the tip of his tongue. He had good news, a possible lead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet those words died instantly when his father turned around while sitting at the Bat Computer. His lips were set in a scowl, eyes cold. It caused Damian to pause, if he had been weak he would have flinched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where were you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pinching the bridge of his nose Damian knew he probably looked like a mess, surly the bags under his eyes were growing apparent. His father would probably want to bench him, force Damian to rest. “I was following a lead, Father-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce slammed his hand on the large keyboard, a feed from a security camera loading onto the screen. Damian was confused until his eyes caught familiar colors, a familiar roof he had been on only minutes ago. With no other than Deathstroke. Damian was ready to explain, it was a simple misunderstanding, but then his father was talking again. “Is this what you’ve been doing? Running around with criminals?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Father-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce held up a hand, eyes growing even colder. “What could be so important that you risked your safety?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That caused Damian to move, fingers balling into fists, anger spiking. “He had a tip on Grayson! A possible lead!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you believed him?! Damian he’s trying to trick you, get you to go back. Did he ask anything from you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sucking in a breath all anger left Damian, body going ridged and eyes dulling. His voice was low but there was no emotion as he spoke. “You still don’t trust me, after all this time, after all I do. You still don’t trust me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not making it easy Damian. I know your still grieving for Dick-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grieving? GRIEVING? Richard isn’t dead father!” Bruce didn’t say anything to that, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing in deep. But that seem to be another nail in the coffin for Damian, disbelief in his voice. “You stopped looking… You’ve given up on him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damian I’ve already lost one son, I don’t want to lose a second.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaking his head Damian stepped back, before whirling around, jumping back on Dick’s bike. “You already have. I will find Richard, whatever it takes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce seemed to panic then, striding forward his words came out wrong, he regretted them the moment that spilled past his lips. “You sound like your mother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green eyes freezing Bruce to the ground, something clicked then, as the final nail was hammered in. “Well I am her son, Damian al Ghul. Did you expect anything less?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Bruce could stop the child he was speeding out of the cave, his cape flapping in the night sky, black and yellow was the last thing the cameras were able to pick up.  </em>
</p><p>Slamming down on the mouse Dick starred at the screen with wide and angry eyes.</p><p>How dare he.</p><p>Stepping back Dick looked over to the far wall of the warehouse, were several suits resided in glass cases. One was different from the rest, red, yellow, and green. The colors Damian wore. Dick had brought a spare suit here years ago when he dubbed Damian the next Robin.</p><p>Bruce had still been in outer space when Talia dropped a ten-year-old Damian Wayne at their doorstep. Dick pulled Damian under his wing and slowly, bit by bit broke away at the walls the child put up. Damian had been doing so well, joining the team officially two years later. He had been the youngest member placed on the team in history, beating Dick.</p><p>All that progress, down the drain because of one man’s stupidity, because he couldn’t pull his head out of his ass. Bruce and Dick’s relationship had become strained over the years, their fights growing more frequent and volatile. Yet Dick never thought Bruce would stoop so low, be so cold.</p><p>Dick needed to find Damian. Now.</p><p>Walking over to the suits Dick didn’t hesitate to get dressed, choosing his pure black body suit he had been using for his undercover ops. Slipping the muzzle like mask over his lower face Dick grabbed his weapons, pausing as he stood before his escrima sticks.</p><p>They would be useless against fellow Talons.</p><p>Stepping back Dick went for the two swords left on the ground ignoring the reeking gear from the Court. Strapping the blades to his back, and several throwing knives along his ribs, Dick headed for the door.</p><p>There was one man that had the pull, the knowledge that Dick would need, and luckily, he had a soft spot for Dick.</p><p>Gotham had been out of the question, and there was only one other safehouse that Dick was aware of. Getting to Star City had been rather easy, considering that Dick hacked the Zeta Tubes with little regard. His anger still burned hot, venom sitting on his tongue for the man Dick use to call father.</p><p>Dick found Bruce no longer deserved that title. Damian words burned the back of Dick’s mind, did Bruce truly give up on Dick?</p><p>Finding that breaking into the penthouse was probably a terrible idea, and Dick didn’t want to bleed all over his new suit, he plopped down on the roof. He made a point to trigger the motion sensors, sitting on the edge of the roof so the cameras could get a clear angle on his back.</p><p>Now all he had to do was wait.</p><p>It didn’t take long, which was a rather pleasant surprise for Dick, he figured he would be sitting on the roof for a day at least.</p><p>Electrum didn’t just make one practically immortal, a healing juggernaut, it also enhanced one’s senses. So, when heavy metal boots ghosted over the gravel Dick turned, yellow eyes meeting a familiar mask. Deathstroke seemed surprised he had been noticed, both hands falling to his pistols, but Dick wasn’t worried. Not even when Slade spoke up in a gruff and cold voice. “Who are you and what do you want?”</p><p>Smiling behind the mask Dick turned to look back over the city, fingers curling over the rough lip of the roof. His voice was perky, far brighter than his actual mood. “Aw come on Slade, I’m only here to cash in a favor.”</p><p>“Grayson?”</p><p>Dick only hummed, voice becoming a little more somber. “Yeah, it’s been a while.”</p><p>Slade strode across the roof and reached out to Dick, he flinched instantly, yellow eyes narrowing, but he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, meeting Slade’s gaze. “What the hell happened to you kid?”</p><p>Reaching up Dick hit the two latches on his mask, letting it pull away from his face, frown hanging on his lips. “Beware the Court of Owls.” Dick figured Slade would drop his hand and step back, but instead the grip on his shoulder tightened and Dick couldn’t stop himself, pulling away. “Where’s Damian?”</p><p>“Out of your reach little bird.”</p><p>Eyes growing cold Dick let his voice drop, going to the void he had grown to know. “No, he’s not. Because you are going to take me too him. Now.”</p><p>Dick could hear the cocked eyebrow as Slade responded, wanting to punch the man instantly. “You won’t like it.”</p><p>“You don’t know how I’ll feel.”</p><p>When was the last time Dick had flown?</p><p>Leaning against the window Dick ignored the man next to him piloting the plane, finding a piece of mind watching the clouds. Dick tried his best to ignore his reflection, he had chopped at his hair before boarding the plane, but Dick still couldn’t accept his eyes. Ignoring the dull haunting yellow, Dick was finding himself asking similar questions often, trying to pull on memories that he had once lost.</p><p>It was hard, painful to remember what he would no longer have, but it was grounding. The Court never stripped him of his memories, there was a point when they were dulled, which surprised Dick, but then again, he wasn’t supposed to be just another talon.</p><p>Sighing Dick pushed himself further into the seat, ignoring how his weapons dug into his back. Pain was no longer a foreign concept to Dick, he had learned to embrace it, harness it.</p><p>“Don’t think you’ve ever gone this long without rambling.”</p><p>Humming Dick knew Slade was trying to get answers, but he wasn’t ready yet. Damian deserved to be the second to know the truth, maybe then Dick would tell the mercenary.</p><p>Not that he really needed answers, Slade was a smart man, a genius in his own right. Clearly, he already painted a picture, it was probably a few strokes away from being perfect. With that thought Dick ignored Slade’s comment and asked his own question. “What happened with the meta trafficking? Did my friends kick your ass?</p><p>Snorting Slade didn’t look over at the talon, eyes straight ahead. “The heroes did what they always do. Savage got beat at his own game for the second time about two years ago. Granted that man has plans set up for the next millennia, so it’s not over.”</p><p>“Never is.”</p><p>The moment the island came into view Dick couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter, heart breaking.</p><p>Of course it was Infinity Island.</p><p>But Dick wasn’t ashamed, he wasn’t angry or betrayed. That would be rather hypocritical considering. Unlike Bruce, Dick was able to admit when he was wrong, when he had no room to talk.</p><p>The moment the plane landed Dick was moving, feet hitting the runway in record time. Turning on his heel Dick looked over the island, yellow eyes being drawn to the ocean. He was lost in the scenery until a voice broke past the haze.</p><p>“Come on kid, your brother has become even less patient with age.”</p><p>That was his fault, Dick frowned behind his mask, matching Slade’s stride as they made their way up the winding path to the palace. Dick didn’t miss the moving shadows, ears picking up on the calm heartbeats of many. There were guards posted up the path, armed to the teeth, that alone would intimidate most. And if anyone were foolish enough to still attack, well then, the battalion following them would spring into action.</p><p>It was smart, it was what Dick would have done. It was the way of assassins.</p><p>Dick had indeed been within the palace once before, but never by walking in the front doors. It was jarring, how easy it was, how his body fell in line perfectly with Slade, matching his stride and stance without second thought.</p><p>When they entered the thrown room Dick froze, stopping short and falling behind Slade by several feet. Seeing Barbara had been a little different, besides the subtle maturity she gained over the years, she was exactly like how Dick remembered her.</p><p>This was completely different.</p><p>Dick was still expecting a twelve-year-old, one with podgy cheeks who barely made it to Dick’s chest. But that time had passed. Dick was no longer looking at Damian Wayne, the fourth Robin, the blood son. No, Dick was standing before Damian al Ghul.</p><p>Eyes still glimmering like emeralds the clear agitation was easy to see. His hair was styled differently now, buzzed shorter on the sides, and left long at the top. Dick smiled at how Damian’s hair remained untamed, little gel needed to be added for the spikes.</p><p>The armor was a little surprising. Yet, Dick had to admit the deep green plated armor looked better on Damian, beautiful gold details bringing attention to the quality and the importance of the wearer. Damian looked perfectly at home on the throne, body leaned on to one side, head resting on his closed fist. Damian’s legs were sprawled out before him, making a clear display that he wasn’t threatened by Slade, or Dick’s presence.</p><p>When Damian did speak, his voice was deep, strong, holding all authority. The voice of a grown man. “Wilson, I’m going to assume you have a valid reason for coming unannounced, with a shadow in toe?”</p><p>Movement to Damian’s right caught Dick’s attention and his heart warmed. Titus had been curled up on a plush bed right at Damian’s seat. The great dane sniffed the air before looking at Dick and getting up on four paws. He was slower, taking the stairs with caution.</p><p>The moment the loyal companion reached Dick he was crouching down, reaching out. Anyone that got to understand Titus would know his favorite spot to be scratched wasn’t behind the ears, but on his chest, right between his front legs. Dick could see how old Titus had become, hair on his muzzle and around his eyes turning white.</p><p>When Titus wagged his tail and let out a small huff of air Dick’s eyes pinched at the corners, his voice wasn’t muffled by the mask, so he knew Damian could hear him too. “Hey buddy, thanks for taking care of him for me.”</p><p>That had Damian on his feet, armor silent as he pushed himself up, eyes now solely focused on Dick. Dick met his gaze, standing back up and reaching for the mask. The minute air tickled Dick’s lips he gave his best smile, and for once he knew it reached his eyes. “Hey baby brother.”</p><p>“Richard?”</p><p>With Titus at his side Dick strode forward then, ignoring how the shadows in the room shifted as he took the stairs. Dick expected to be impaled, maybe pushed away, if anything he expected Damian to tense in his embrace. Instead, Damian wrapped strong arms around Dick, letting his head rest on Dick’s shoulder and melted.</p><p>Damian was taller now, the brat would never let that fact go, or that Dick had lost considerable muscle mass. Dick was still toned, but the Court didn’t want a vigilante that could break bones with strength alone, but someone lithe, agile. It had been a long time since Dick felt so small.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he began to mumble, voice husky. “I’ve missed so much…Thank god you’re okay, Babs is worried about you.”</p><p>Pushing Dick back, keeping him at arm’s length Damian reached out to gently grasp Dick’s chin, turning his head back and forth to really get a look at him. Later Damian would tell the man that he keeps a guard on Barbara, the woman that took a motherly role for him, but now wasn’t the time. Damian glanced over Dick’s shoulder to meet with Slade’s mask, mind already piecing it together. “Those Owls will never touch you again.”</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>Sighing Damian nodded, turning to push Dick to sit down in the throne, ignoring how the guards in the room tensed. Damian smiled to himself, his grandfather would be livid. “Yes, I’ve been hunting them for years now, trying to find you.”</p><p>Eyes widening a chill ran down Dick’s spine then, something sparking in the back of his mind. “They had ordered me to take your head.” It made sense now, Dick remembered waking up, sucking air into his lungs, then everything went red. Next thing Dick knew he was slaughtering talons of the rooftops of Gotham. “I took theirs instead.”</p><p>Rubbing his face Dick sighed, not looking up at his brother as he spoke. “The court won’t stop; they’ll do anything to have me back. Dami I don’t want to ask this of you, but I need your help.”</p><p>“Then you’ll have it. We will burn them down till there is nothing left but ash, together. I will not lose you again.”</p><p>Dick did look up then, smile small but still there. He felt so tired then, yet his muscles wouldn’t relax. Weapons don’t relax. Apparently Damian was able to pick up on Dick’s inner turmoil, for he was pulling Dick back up on his feet. “You need rest, come.” Turning Damian paused as his eyes landed back on Slade, seeming to chew on his words for a moment. They still weren’t on the best of terms, for obvious reasons, but Slade did bring Dick to Damian. That was enough for the nineteen-year-old. Did that make him soft? Yes. Did he care? No. “Prepare a room for Wilson. Make the call, I want everyone.”</p><p>“Demon's Head?”</p><p>Emerald eyes squinting, Damian’s gripped tightened on Dick as he headed for the double doors off to the side, to his private quarters. “One does not go to war without every soldier accounted for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first place Dick would go was to Barbara, it was always Barbara. It was why Tim did the same. He felt guilty, the type of guilt that left a fowl taste on your tongue. Barbara never stopped looking for Dick, she also never gave up on hope that Damian would return.</p><p>Tim had more hope for Dick than the demon brat, turns out he had been right.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to show her the video, the carnage that took place only an hour ago. Tim had been unfortunate in stumbling over the battle, or rather massacre. He’d gotten lucky with the security feed, but it was graining and not in color. But it was unmistakable.</p><p>For no one fought like Dick. It had been the quadruple back flip that had Tim sold. Barbara silently sobbed, even reached out as if she could touch him. Tim knew she wouldn’t be sleeping, so he brought a sample of blood to the woman along with a few of the weapons for analyzing.</p><p>They needed to figure out who was hunting Dick, clearly, he was still running, why Tim didn’t know.</p><p>Tim had been so deep in thought he missed Barbara looking to her window, the clear gouges in along the frame, how she looked at the blades with distain and not hope.</p><p>But the third Robin was quick to ramble about his plan to go to Bruce next, then he would contact the team. Bruce wouldn’t like it, but his way failed the first time when it came to locating Dick, Tim wasn't doing that again.</p><p>Walking into the Cave use to be a comforting thing, the darkness was a tool Tim had learned to harness and respect. But that began to change over the years, he used to believe he was a master at harnessing the darkness like Dick and Bruce. After Damian came into the picture that idea had been shattered. It was small, easy to ignore and push down, but a sliver of him fears the dark once more. Just like he had as a child.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath Tim walked into the cave, heading straight for Bruce, where he always seemed to be these days. “I found him.”</p><p>Still in cape and cowl Batman turned, lips pressed in a thin line. And that’s when Tim remembered Bruce was looking for two sons. Even if one didn’t deserve it. Brining up the feed Tim spoke again, this time his voice growing in excitement. “Bruce, I found Dick.”</p><p>The feed hadn’t been enough, Tim tried so hard, but after this Dick vanished into the shadows. Just like he did seven years ago.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“two hours.”</p><p>Bruce nodded then, standing, and striding toward the Batmobile “Split up, comb my city and find him.”</p><p>Shaking his head Tim’s sigh had Bruce turning, glare intensifying. “I already sent out Spoiler, Arrowette and Orphan,” voice growing stronger Tim held Bruce’s glare, sending one of his own. “We need help, I’m contacting the team.”</p><p>Tim was surprised when Bruce deflated rather quickly, seeming to understand and agree. But his next words shocked Tim, causing him to grow defensive. “Contact Red Hood.” Of course, of course Bruce would figure out Tim kept in contact with his older brother. Yet, Tim couldn’t help but be surprised his father never stepped in. It wouldn’t have matter if he had, Tim had lost Dick, the moment Jason returned the second youngest robin latched on and refused to let go.</p><p>Bruce could see how Tim was ready to fight and decided to clarify. “You’re right, we need to work this from every angle. We need Red Hood’s contacts.”</p><p>Which brought attention to the elephant in the room, one that had the strength to destroy the bat family for good. They lost Barbara, Damian. Jason only kept in contact with Tim because they’ve grown close over the years. If Dick figured out the truth, how they had failed the youngest of them all, they would face Dick’s wrath. He had always treated Damian more like a son than a brother. Tim hated to admit it, but that had always caused him jealousy, and fear that he would be replaced.</p><p>Crossing his arms Tim sighed, looking Bruce in the eye, voice challenging. “What are you going to tell him? First thing Dick will do is ask for him.”</p><p>Bruce tensed and scowled at Tim, but his glare had long ago lost its effect on the boy. “We will cross that bridge when we get there.”</p><p>Snorting Tim shook his head before turning on his heel. His and Bruce’s relationship was strained as is, but this was only icing to the cake. After all these years the smartest detective alive still hasn’t learned a thing. “Yeah, because that won’t blow up in your face.”</p><p>-</p><p>Leaning precariously on the balcony’s railing Dick bent forward a fraction further, flaxen eyes filled with wonder as he looked over the water. The sun beat down on Dick’s body, the black of his suit absorbing every drop of heat. The air was humid, a few degrees from being unbearable for most, the jungle around them buzzing with life. Even the heavy salted breeze from the ocean was warm, the waters sparkling like crystal.</p><p>Dick was in love, even if the bright summer sun caused his eyes to squint. Even if he was probably slowly cooking his internal organs. Dick had always been a creature that loved the light, the heights. Becoming Robin had to change that, for Batman worked at night. After the Court Dick was stripped of the sun and flight.</p><p>Wings clipped Dick had been tossed in a cage, kept from the sun for years.</p><p>But he was free now, safe. Dick found it ironic, that he was at Infinity Island, willingly in the clutches of the League of Shadows. Yet Dick wasn’t chained or hidden away. Deep down Dick knew that would have been the case with the League, with Bruce or even the team.</p><p>They would have said it was for his own safety, to make sure he was okay. They would try to find a way to extract the electrum. Dick wouldn’t have been allowed to leave whatever room they put him in. It didn’t matter how furnished it was, the random books and tasks they would give him to keep him occupied. He would have a revolving door of visitors, people reminding him he was safe.</p><p>But he wouldn’t have been able to leave. There would have been tests, questions. Answers would have been pried from him whether he wanted it or not. He would have been back where he belonged, with the heroes. Still didn’t change the fact Dick would have been caged, albeit in a different way.</p><p>A cell is a cell.</p><p>Dick would never be chained down again. He would fight tooth and nail; he would never survive if his freedom was taken away again.</p><p>Exhaling long and low Dick’s eyes fell to the jungle around him, following a lemur jumping from vine to branch. Damian’s room had the best view, and Dick had already claimed this spot as his own. Dick doubted Damian would refuse.</p><p>The Court of Owls really did a number on Dick, for he’s been perched here for a good hour at least, Damian was behind him, sitting at a table with a sketchpad in hand. Yet, Dick had yet to say a word. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, he simply didn’t want to ruin this.</p><p>Listening to the gentle scratch of pencil on paper soothed Dick’s aching soul, being in the presence of Damian, who would never apply pressure calmed his frayed mind. So much had changed, which Dick was forced to remember when Damian was the one to break the silence.</p><p>“You have yet to ask.”</p><p>Turning to look over his shoulder Dick blinked slowly, still finding it hard to accept he’s missed so much time of Damian’s youth. That he’s missed so, so much. How many of his comrades retired? Did some start families? Did… some fall in battle? Shaking those thoughts from his mind Dick tried to focus on Damian’s words. “I hacked the security feed; I watched the fight,” looking back over the horizon Dick shrugged, fingers coiling tighter around the railing. “Even if I didn’t, it’s not my place to pry Dami, I’ve never pushed you before, I won’t start now.”</p><p>Sighing Damian’s eyes flicked up once more, making sure he was correct before he began to shade. “Drake was right, I never should have let you go alone.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>The tone in Dick’s voice had Damian freezing, eyebrows furrowing as he spoke back up. “I said I never should have let you go alone.”</p><p>Anger spiking once more Dick kept his eyes trained on Damian as he tried again. “First off, none of this is your fault. Second what I meant was what do you mean by Tim was right?”</p><p>It was miniscule, but Dick didn’t miss the way Damian tensed, looking back down on his sketch pad as he sighed before speaking. “Whatever relationship you tried to encourage crumbled the moment you vanished; Drake blamed me.” Switching pencils Damian went from grey and black to color. “He and To-“</p><p>Damian froze then, eyes widening. Placing the sketchbook besides him on the floor and not the table, Damian stood. “Richard… Jason Todd is alive.”</p><p>Dick was off the railing in record time, walking back into Damian’s suite to get a better look at the younger’s eyes. “What?”</p><p>Looking ashamed Damian couldn’t hold Dick’s gaze as he explained. “Grandfather found him… threw Todd in the pit. I didn’t know any better, grandfather only ever used his first name and you and the others never talked about him.”</p><p>“Why didn’t he come back sooner?”</p><p>“A side effect of the pit, Todd lost his memories, so he never left grandfather’s side until he fought you all those years ago."</p><p>That day hadn’t been one Dick’s shining moments. Ra’s had sent Damian a birthday gift, which would have been fine, if the card didn’t order the boy to kill a mark in Gotham. Dick jumped on the bioship and snuck right into Ra’s chambers. Standing in full gear Dick starred down the Demon Head and told him if he ever contacted Damian again Dick would break every bone in Ra’s body before throwing him in the pit and doing it again.</p><p>The memory brought a small smile to Dick’s lips, which fell instantly when he looked back to Damian.</p><p>Damian looked ashamed, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands, leaving bloody crescents. The twinge of rust in the air had Dick moving. “Dami no.” Reaching out Dick pulled at Damian’s wrists, slowly opening his fingers. “Still not your fault kiddo and I’m not mad. But will you tell me what happened? What I’ve missed?”</p><p>With Dick sitting them down he didn’t hesitate to wrap Damian’s hands, making sure not to be too constrictive so the younger could still sketch. Damian slowly explained the time he remained as Robin after Dick’s kidnapping. Damian was vague about any fight he had, any injuries or missions, giving more details about the other members, Bruce, Tim, and Jason.</p><p>They talked until the sun dipped behind the horizon and long into the night. Dick finally forced Damian to retire, but the nineteen-year-old paused, looking to Dick with fear in his eyes. Dick knew that look; it was the same look he got when Dick said he was going to Moscow, alone. It broke Dick’s heart, and he couldn’t help but bring Damian back into his arms once more, still having a hard time getting accustomed to being smaller than the boy- man now. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Damian was dead to the world the moment his head hit the pillow, and Dick couldn’t help but reach for the sketchpad now closed besides the small table. It was beautiful, Damian had drawn Dick’s back while he sat on the railing. Dick didn’t have an ounce of color, but the scenery around him did. Lush green from the forest, bright blues from the ocean and horizon. It was breath taking, and it brought a smile to Dick’s lips.</p><p>Sighing Dick headed back for the balcony, claiming his perch once more, this time with a laptop balanced on one knee and phone in his hand. Damian was trying to protect Dick, meaning he wouldn’t get anything from him. But Damian forgot one simple fact, Barbara never sugar-coated things.</p><p>Pulling up the security feeds once more Dick began to skim various videos, keeping the audio low as he dialed a number that he’s known since middle school.</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>Closing his eyes Dick let his body truly relax for the first time since he woke from the ice. His voice showed it, the calming resolve he now had. “Yeah, I found Damian, he’s safe.”</p><p>The line was quiet for a moment, Barbara leaned back so she wouldn’t cry in relief. She was stronger than that. “He’s with the Shadows isn’t he".”</p><p>Chuckling slightly Dick turned to look and the man in question. Sleeping and at total peace. “That’s an understatement, Babs he’s the Demon Head. He wouldn’t tell me much, but both Ra’s and Talia are dead, sounds like they have been for some time.”</p><p>“I did hear the whispers, after you were taken, we discovered Ra’s lost the title to Deathstroke. Deathstroke in turn backed the Light and Savage. A few years later Deathstroke vanished, along with the League of Shadows, it gave us the opening we needed.”</p><p>“Damian helped from the Shadows, literally, god Barbara he’s <em>Grown</em>.”</p><p>It was then that Barbara’s voice grew softer, no longer Oracle but Dick’s lover. “Dick please, give me something, anything.”</p><p>Sighing Dick looked up at the night sky, memorized by the stars. “Every day I thought about you. Things got fuzzy, they messed with my memory at one point, dulling it to get me to obey. But I never stopped thinking about you. You and Damian.”</p><p>Curling into herself Barbara sucked in a shaky breath, words strained. “I should have been there Dick, it’s my fault, you shouldn’t have been in Moscow alone.”</p><p>Lips twitching Dick wondered what it was like, to live a normal life. “Damian said the same thing Barbara, but this wasn’t your fault, not his and not yours,” sighing Dick pressed his fingers against is eye, rubbing away. “If it wasn’t Moscow, it would have been somewhere else, and one of you could have got caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>“Dick, I know.”</p><p>Tensing anger flooded Dick’s stomach, frustration bleeding into his voice. “Barbara I told-”</p><p>“There was security footage Dick, Tim found it. He brought evidence, I haven’t said anything, but he’s taking this to the team, the league.”</p><p>“Shit, Barbara you don’t understand, they, the Court-”</p><p> “Needs to be destroyed, in its entirety. I’ve already covered your tracks, Damian too. Just be careful please, Dick I can’t lose you again.”</p><p>Dick let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, smile ghosting his lips as all the anger left his body. Barbara was too good for him, she deserved better. Then her words truly began to sink in, the implications. She knew what Dick meant by destroy, yet she wasn't stopping him. “You truly are my guardian angel."</p><p>Dick could hear the smile in her voice, they were both going through the emotional ringer tonight. “Someone has to have your back, Dick we need a plan. One that has you and Damian coming home.”</p><p>Tensing Dick looked back over his shoulder to look at Damian, frown hanging on his lips. “Babs… Damian won’t go back to Gotham. Those bridges have been burnt.”</p><p>“You always were the glue Dick, without you everything just fell apart… Bruce pushed everyone out but Tim, Damian never stopped fighting it, he kept me and a few from the team in the loop and then,” sighing Barbara closed her eyes, trying her best not to be hurt, feel betrayed. It wasn’t Damian’s fault.</p><p>He had only been a child, a child who lost his strongest rock, Barbara had failed Damian too. She was mourning, suffering in her own way, she didn’t have the strength to hold Damian up. Not in the way he needed. “Then one day I woke up to find Damian had been in the apartment, he left a sketch of you and a one worded note. He vanished, just like you.”</p><p>“It said ‘Sorry’, didn’t it?” The hum on the other line was all Dick got and he crumbled, starting to realize his next words would hurt, worse than having his heart ripped from his chest, which he knew well. “I can’t leave him. Barbara he’s all alone here, he doesn’t deserve this.” Looking down at the security feed still playing on the laptop Dick frowned at he watched his comrades, his friends mill about the watch tower, happy and bright.</p><p>“I can’t be a hero anymore Barbara, its not just the blood on my hands, that’s something I could move past. Something everyone would justify. But I’m not human anymore, I’m a, a-” It was hard to say, to admit aloud, especially to the one he loves. “I’m a talon, a predator, there are things from the Court that I’ll never be able to let go, that will never change.”</p><p>“Richard Grayson, I need you to listen to me. I won’t be a fool and say none of what you said isn’t true. But I’m still here, I will always stand by you, have your back. And I’m not the only one. We will figure this out, together, so don’t you <em>dare </em>shut me out.”</p><p>Huh, Dick didn’t know what he expected, but this was what he hoped for, what he needed. Barbara still loved him; Damian was still his partner. Dick’s world had crumbled, been destroyed, but there was still hope. Hope in two vastly different, but amazing people. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Dick could tell Barbara had settled back in her chair then, she probably let every muscle relax, growing content. He felt bad, how he was about to ruin that, his next words tumbling out with little thought. “So, how’s Jason?”</p><p>Barbara’s laugh was a mix of hysteretic and exhaustion, but Dick could hear the smile in it. “I’m not going to sleep any time, soon am I?”</p><p>“Come on babs, sleep is for the dead.”</p><p>Curled in his bed Damian smiled, his emerald eyes watching Dick’s back as he sat on the railing. Gravity truly was an after thought for the man. Dick shouldn’t be able to sit like that, one leg dangling while the other was curled under Dick, the laptop balancing on his knee while he swayed back and forth while talking on the phone.</p><p>Damian was happy Dick had found Barbara, she was a strong woman, a good leader and smart. She also had no problem calling Dick out on his shit and setting him straight. Damian had many regrets, but one of the biggest had been leaving her behind. Barbara had taken a role of a mother for Damian, just like Dick became Damian’s true father figure.</p><p>But he knew it was wrong to ask Barbara to come with him, especially because he hadn’t had the power to properly protect her. He did now, and before Dick’s arrival he had been working on a way to reach out to her, without being detected by the others. A way to possibly heal her. They had done so much for Damian, now it was his time to repay them.</p><p>Shifting Damian let his eyes flutter shut, trying his best to will himself to fall back asleep, Dick deserved some privacy. So instead of focusing on the conversation taking place on the balcony, Damian turned his thoughts on himself. Mind wandering.</p><p>After Dick’s disappearance things changed. Damian spent less time with the team, and as a result he never got time away from the pressure of being Robin. In attempts to find Dick, Damian threw himself at his father’s feet, and in turn stepping right into the line of fire.</p><p>Bruce set unreachable goals for Damian, crushing him under the weight and smothering him. He also had little to no patience, he understood Damian was only a child, was raised differently. But he also saw how much Damian had grown, the man didn’t understand how much was due to Dick, and with his disappearance Damian took several steps back in progress. Damian lost his rock, his safe place, the only one he would truly relax around. Bruce didn’t seem to care, still expecting Damian to bend to his every belief. In return Damian grew volatile, challenging Bruce at every turn.</p><p>Tim hated Damian, for rather valid reasons. Damian thought he had to prove himself, fight like he had been trained. He should have known better, realized what he had been taught was wrong. But Damian didn’t and in turn he broke bone and slashed skin. Tim had scars from their fight. So, he never had hoped for redemption, knew no words would be enough. As a result Damian hadn’t tried.</p><p>Dick had, on his behalf, and for a moment Damian thought there could be change, that he could be better. That burned to ash in his grip. And in turn Tim placed all his blame on Damian, pushing him harder than Bruce and not at all kindly.</p><p>Jason had been the hardest to accept, for Damian had been so confused, but happy. He remembered Jason; the young adult was always there to care for Damian when he was younger. Damian remembered following the teen like a little puppy, hold onto Jason's finger. But Jason hadn’t been happy, he had been angry. Asking why Damian kept his survival a secret. No one seemed to really believe that Damian never put it together. Damian felt like a fish out of water, gaping, trying to breath.</p><p>Jason was like Bruce, he looked at Damian and only saw an al Ghul. He wasn’t cruel though, at least not any worse than how he treated the others. But for Damian those words stuck like honey, and not at all sweet. For every time Damian looked at Jason he saw a brother, an ally. But that to was a lie, and it made Damian bitter, the betrayal burning him deep. Everyone liked to remind Damian that he was a child, yet when it truly matter they treated him far beyond his years. </p><p>Barbara, the sweet woman with grit and a keen eye, she tried her best to take the role Dick left behind. But just like Damian she lost her partner. Damian never blamed her, he admired how she still manage to stay strong. But just like Damian, she had been pushed out. So she secluded herself, helping Bruce and Tim less, working with the team and Justice League more. Barbara never stopped looking for Dick, but she also continued his work, pushing all her anger and sadness into motivation to stop the meta trafficking.</p><p>Damian tried to be like her, had refused to break, refused to fail. He shouldered it all, standing tall while hunting for his brother, his partner. When Deathstroke made contact Damian almost ignored it, only pausing because of the stories Dick had told him. The stories of a time long ago when Dick was Deathstroke’s apprentice. How their relationship morphed over the years, built on a foundation of respect for the other.</p><p>If Deathstroke couldn’t have Dick, then he would be damned if anyone else would. It was almost like he cared. It was why Damian had agreed to the meet, stepping onto a roof, and standing before one of the most dangerous men alive.</p><p>
  <em>Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head.</em>
</p><p>Damian didn’t want to believe it; he heard the old wife’s tale before. But his gut flipped, mind whirling. He had been so eager, it had been over a year, and he finally had a lead.</p><p>When Bruce hadn’t even been willing to allow Damian to explain himself, he snapped. Damian couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t handle it.</p><p>Damian wasn’t Bruce Wayne’s Robin, but Richard Grayson’s.</p><p>And Damian was going to do whatever it took to get his partner back.</p><p>A lot had changed in the three years Damian had left his grandfather’s side. Slade Wilson took the title of Demon Head and in return the Shadows. But Damian was determined, he needed the Shadows, the power and reach being the Demon Head gave. So, at thirteen Damian began to plot, pulling strings like a spider, snaring his prey in silk.</p><p>It wasn’t easy, usurping Deathstroke the Terminator. Damian lost both his mother and Grandfather in the resulting battle. But in return Damian gained so much more, and this time he didn’t have two devils resting on his shoulders.</p><p>Granted he now had the Light constantly reaching out, coaxing, bribing, whispering for him to join them. Which is why he had been so hesitant to allow Slade to linger, the man was still angry, waiting for the right moment to strike, to get revenge.</p><p>Unofficially Damian stood head of the League of Shadows at sixteen, his name was only whispered in among a select few. At Eighteen Damian stepped forward and accepted the title of Demon's Head, no longer hiding. If one wanted to find him, they could, but Damian didn’t flaunt it either.</p><p>The easiest part of it all? Finding the Court of Owls and burning everything and everyone to ash. Damian had raided countless basses, tracked down numerus high ranking members. Damian knew he had missed Dick a handful of times, slipping from his frantic grip. Damian never planned to stop, he was never going to give in.</p><p>Which resulted in Dick’s freedom, even in a roundabout way. The Court of Owl’s knew they wouldn’t survive long, not with the Demon's Head hunting them down. So, they planned to send their best, to send The Talon, their Gray Son.</p><p>They underestimated the strength of Damian and Dick’s bond, and it will bring their end. Lips quirking up Damian let that last thought carry him back to slumber, letting out a content sigh as he did.</p><p>Dick spent the rest of the night filling in the gaps, watching hours of security footage, listening to countless com links. Sharing his thoughts with Barbara. He started to paint a picture, his heart and mind slowly meeting at a conclusion. Turning Dick looked at the young adult sleeping soundly between silk sheets, his even breaths almost silent.</p><p>Bruce gave up on finding Dick, he gave up on loving Damian. Tim tried to push all the pain caused from Dick’s disappearance to the side, focusing on Jason to soothe the hurt. Jason had been angry, rightfully so and wanted revenge. He still may want that revenge, to lash out at Dick, but that had yet to be determined. Barbara was adamant that wasn’t true, but Dick for once doubted her. The team would always have a spot in Dick’s heart, but the League no longer did. Their methods were lacking, ineffective. For organizations like the Court still flourished in the shadows.</p><p>Dick would never leave Damian alone again, and Damian never intended to leave the Shadows, so neither would he. Barbara hadn’t seemed upset by that, and Dick had a feeling he knew why, he just didn’t know how he felt about that.</p><p>Together they would slaughter the Court, make sure they never hurt another soul. Then Dick would help Damian, have the man’s back while he ruled the underworld. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon Dick told Barbara to rest, that he would keep in contact, that he would encourage Damian to reach out to her.</p><p>Ending the call Dick sighed, plan coming to form in his mind. Uncurling himself from his perch Dick just stepped down when there was a knock at the door, a servant stepping in.</p><p>Damian was already moving, sheets falling to his hips. He was looking for Dick instantly, tension falling when they locked eyes. “Told you I’m not going anywhere baby bat.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” The smile Damian received only caused him to scowl, pushing off his bed. “Did you get an ounce of sleep?”</p><p>“No.” I don’t need it when unsaid.</p><p>Sighing Damian shook his head, looking Dick over. “Take a shower, there will be a change of clothes until your gear is finished.”</p><p>Humming Dick stepped further into the room, already missing the sun on his back. “You dressing me now?”</p><p>Pausing at the door Damian looked Dick up and down, an unimpressed look on his face. “Yes.”</p><p>Dick’s laughter followed Damian all the way down the hall, if anyone asked Damian didn’t smile at the sound.</p><p>Two hours later and Dick found himself in a rather eloquent dressing room, three women working to latch on the armor. He was more than capable, but apparently this was tradition for family.</p><p>Family.</p><p>Damian hadn’t hesitated to remind Dick and everyone else of that fact, Dick knew he was now under complete protection, not a soul would touch him on this island now. Damian had sure gotten protective over the years.</p><p>The armor was tighter than Damian’s, fitting Dick’s body and offering him more flexibility. But it was still a thick leather plate, the shoulder pads oval and sleek. He denied the cloak, for that would only hinder him further. Still, the armor was a comforting weight, not overbearing, perfect.</p><p>Dick figured he would be clothed in black, yet instead the armor had been dyed a deep blue. It wasn’t bright like the logo from his Nightwing suit, but blue none the less. And just like Damian, any accents were a striking gold.</p><p>His two swords were strapped to his back just like how he used to wear his escrima sticks. This golden throwing knives from the court were given proper slots along the ribs of his armor. They were tucked more to the sides, to not take away from the chest piece itself. Next came the gloves, and that did cause Dick to pause, the golden talons glinting up at him in mockery. He pulled them on anyways, his frown soon covered by the mask he brought with him, leaving only his golden eyes free.</p><p>Dick ooze power, death.</p><p>He looked nothing like the hero he was.</p><p>Nothing like the Talon he had been made to be.</p><p>When the women finally stepped back Dick nodded in thanks before stepping out and heading for the main hall. They had a war to plan after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So really quick I wanted to clear up Damian's timeline, considering he isn't apart of young justice at this point.<br/>Talia took Damian to Gotham while Bruce and the other Justice League members were at Rimbor facing trial. Dick was quick to take Damian under his wing, cementing himself as Damian's true father figure. Damian is 10 at this point and Dick is twenty. </p><p>So Damian is 12 when Dick is taken by the court and sticks around with Bruce and the others until he's 13. At that point he leaves and works on usurping Slade which he succeeds when he's 16. Then it's 3 more years before Dick's escape and Damian is now 19.</p><p>Also Jason returns after Dick's disappearance during the one year between that and Damian's departure back to the Shadows. </p><p>All this will hopefully be cleared up in my writing (I like to give small hints) But I don't want anyone to miss it and it isn't crucial to keep the timeline secret so I figured I should just say it now instead of trying to shove it unnaturally into my story!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing past the double doors Dick ignored the eyes, making his way to Damian’s side. He took the steps with ease, slipping behind the throne and taking his spot to guard Damian’s back. His baby brother smirked at that, eyes glimmering with mischief as he looked back down to Slade and Lady Shiva, who were both seated at the table that hadn’t been there the night before.</p><p>Moments like this Dick had to say he loved Damian’s voice, the confidence that oozed off the young adult was invigorating. “Good, with Richard here we can now begin.”</p><p>Dick cleared his throat then, sighing as he spoke. “We hit a snare, Red Robin has footage of my escape, they will be looking for me now.”</p><p>Speaking up Slade was without his helmet, his skepticism clear to see. “And how did you get this information?”</p><p>“Oracle.”</p><p>Lady Shiva looked at Dick then, he had no problem bowing his head out of respect, which seemed to be the right move, for she smiled as she spoke, even if her voice was testy at best. “Seems odd, a hero so willing to help you, considering where you stand now.”</p><p>Dick looked to Damian then, his hidden meaning obvious as he spoke. “Oracle is different, she’s already covered my tracks and is helping me devise a plan on how to remain out of reach until this is all over.”</p><p>Eyebrow cocked Slade grunted, crossing his arms. “And by all over you mean?”</p><p>“The total destruction of the Court of Owls.”</p><p>Lady Shiva brought up a map then, her voice cool as she spoke. “We’ve located a branch in Tokyo and Paris, very few talons remain, they should fall rather easily.”</p><p>“Not necessarily. I crippled the Gotham branch, but I left survivors in my haste to escape. The number of talons there alone are a threat, if the remaining masters spread them across the basses, we will have a problem. There’s also a branch in Star and Jump city.” Leaning out slightly to look down at Damian, Dick continued. “Can you bring up a map with every location you hit?”</p><p>Damian nodded, eyes flicking to Slade who promptly typed away at the keyboard, doing what was asked. Dick scanned it for some time, then he stepped down, bringing out a small flash drive. “The masters are the real concern; they don’t linger in the bowels of the Court. If a single master survives it  will simply begin all over again.”</p><p>Plugging in the flash drive he typed away at the keyboard, having no problem with the golden talons still secured around his fingers. When Dick finished a little over a hundred blinking dots were added to the map, Slade whistled long and low. Then he asked the question everyone in the room was thinking. “How do you know all this?”</p><p>Taking a step back Dick was quiet for a moment, trying his best to find his words. “I wasn’t to be just a talon; I was to be <em>The Talon</em>.”</p><p>Turning Dick looked to his brother then, yellow eyes sad. “They called me the Gray Son, the one who would rule the court and take it to a new age.” Shrugging Dick crossed his arms, looking back up at the map. “Which I plan to do, by whipping them off the face of the earth.”</p><p>Damian went to speak then, only to be interrupted when a guard rushed in, falling to his knees at the base of the steps. “Red Robin and Red Hood have landed on the island; shall I allow passage?”</p><p>“They’re moving fast, pretty bold to come here.” Slade looked between Dick and Damian curious to see what would happen.</p><p>Dick spoke up first, chewing on his bottom lip. “They’re fishing, Oracle was positive they didn’t get glimpse of my new appearance just my silhouette.”</p><p>"Meaning their here for me." Damian didn't sound pleased at that admission, eyes flicking to the doors before looking up at his brother.</p><p>The bother’s shared a long look before Damian nodded, Dick was quick to take his place back behind his brother as Slade cleared the map and the screens. Then the man made a point to lean back and get comfortable, Lady Shiva cocked an eyebrow at the man, but crossed her arms and didn’t say a word.</p><p>With everyone seeming content with their positions all they had to do was wait.</p><p>It didn’t take long.</p><p>The double doors were slammed open, both Tim and Jason strolling in, their confidence faltering for the briefest of moments seeing the four in the room.</p><p>Dick hadn’t known what to expect, but one thing was clear, the security footage didn’t do the new arrivals justice. Jason had gotten so tall, and outright massive. The now twenty-five-year-old easily had fifty pounds on Dick, which burned. He had always been so fit, at the peak of human condition. The court took that away from him, Dick’s muscle mass was now closer to Tim’s.</p><p>Speaking of Tim, he would be only a year younger now, since Dick had decided not to count the years he was frozen to his overall age. Tim was taller, but still the shortest out of the four, which Dick was thankful for.</p><p>They were right there; Dick had all three of his bothers before him and he couldn’t move a muscle. Couldn’t call out to them, hug them like he had Damian. Would they still love Dick? He was a monster now after all, has killed countless people and intended to kill even more.</p><p>He feared that when this was all over Dick wouldn’t be given a chance, he would be damned like Damian and pushed away. Even if they both still had redeeming qualities. Would Tim, Jason and Bruce see the error of their ways? Would they apologize to Damian and accept him back into the fold?</p><p>Or would they expect Dick to follow in their footsteps and disregard the youngest in their broken family. Dick already knew his answer, he also knew they wouldn’t like it.</p><p>Damian spoke up first, his words cutting off Dick’s spiral of thoughts. His voice was bleeding with clear indifference, putting up the front he was bored. “I hope there’s a good reason for you ruining my day with your presence.”</p><p>“So, it’s true, I didn’t want to believe it,” Tim was speaking, voice dripping with disbelief, eyes focused on Damian.</p><p>Scuffing Damian cocked one sleek eyebrow. “You got what you asked for Drake.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for this.”</p><p>“Didn’t you?”</p><p>“Enough! we didn’t come here to argue,” Jason crossed his arms, the twin pistols on his hips glinting in the low light. He turned to Tim, and even with his helmet it was clear he was scowling at him.</p><p>In retaliation Tim tensed, gearing up to argue. Dick moved then, leaning up against the side of Damian’s throne, one hand reaching for a single sword. Dick would fight if it came down to it, he wouldn’t dare hurt his bothers, but he had no problem knocking them back in line. His actions caught everyone’s attention but Damian’s, who still looked bored, eyes forward.</p><p>Tim looked at Dick for some time, the Talon began to worry but then Tim was speaking, looking back to Damian. “Dick is alive, I have video footage of him fighting a group of unidentified criminals before he bolted. Oracle is working on our end, but it’s been forty-seven hours and he’s yet to make contact.”</p><p>Speaking up and finishing Tim’s sentence Jason’s voice was a little more kind, but not by much. “We came about that lead you mentioned.”</p><p>Sighing Damian pushed his body up slightly, now resting his chin atop his hands. Dick had made it clear from the beginning that no one could know he was here, and Damian agreed completely. But not for the safety of these callous fools, but because Damian was afraid Dick would leave again. “Curious, you thinking I would give such information away, especially to the two of you.”</p><p>Anger spiking Jason went to take a step forward, only to freeze when two golden blades dug into the stone at his feet. Both Lady Shiva and Slade shifted, reminding both intruders they had zero chances. That caused Jason to deflate, his voice growing kinder. “Damian please, this is Dick we’re talking about here.”</p><p>“Tt,” rolling his eyes Damian didn’t move from his spot if anything he slunk down further in his seat. “Now you care, I never stopped looking for Richard. And I will continue to look, without the help of rabble.”</p><p>“Rabble? Is Oracle included in that rabble?” Damian didn’t take the bait and Tim’s frustration grew. “You’re willing to let your damn pride get in the way?! I thought if anything you would put Dick above anything else, but I was wrong, you’re just a cold-blooded monster.”</p><p>Emerald eyes glimmering with malice Damian shifted then, pushing like he always did. “Like always you don't understand Drake. It has nothing to do with my pride, you’ll simply get in my way, like always.”</p><p>Tim went to step forward, but Jason threw his arm out to stop Tim. Not that it would do anything. Damian’s words alone would land critical blows. “I do place Richard over everything else; do you really think I came back here for myself?”</p><p>“I walked right into my grandfather’s arms after striking a deal. I would take back the title of Demon Head and the Shadows, in return I would never be hindered in my search and rescue of Richard Grayson.”</p><p>Damian’s eyes flicked to Slade then, his words growing bolder. “Do you really believe it was you heroes who pushed Slade and the League of Shadows into hiding?”</p><p>Speaking up Jason’s arm fell back down to his side, disbelief clear in his voice. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Looking to Jason then Damian’s voice grew colder, remembering harsh words from years before. “I <em>never </em>lie Todd; I’ve been the acting Demon Head for three years now.”</p><p>“Dick would be ashamed.”</p><p>Tim’s words made Dick flinch, his talons curling around the throne in attempts to scream Tim was wrong. Oh, so wrong, that Dick was willing to stay here, to protect his baby brother, the one who lost everything. Who was all alone.</p><p>Damian’s eyes flicked to the gold and razor tipped weapons digging into the throne, lips twitching as he spoke up. Silently he was thanking Dick then, for Tim’s words almost made him crumble. “No, he would be heartbroken that his baby brother was pushed from the family he tried so hard to make me a part of.”</p><p>Tim flinched and Damian capitalized on that. “I never stopped looking for Richard, I’m still looking for him.”</p><p>Taking to the steps then Damian was like a panther, each movement precise and lethal. When he made it to the table Damian pressed his fingers to the surface, leaning forward. Hatred glimmering in his eyes and shinning in his voice. “So, tell me <em>Drake </em>does that still make me cold-blooded?”</p><p>Stepping forward Jason tried to salvage the situation, gloved hands raising in the air with his palms open and facing out. “Little prince, please.“</p><p>Freezing Damian looked to Jason then, eyes wide and confused. Moments flashed behind his eyes, of warm smiles and a warmer hand. Of piggyback rides and late-night stories. Damian had yearning to hear that name years ago. He would have stayed, had the strength to stand up to his father. For there was a time when Jason held the same spot as Richard. Damian had loved Jason, then the man tossed him aside like he was nothing more than trash. Like he didn’t use to call Damian little prince with awe in his voice.</p><p>The shift was slow, but everyone in the room watched as Damian closed himself off. Shoulders rising and voice dropping. His normally glimmering eyes darkened and dulled with rage. Much to Tim and Jason’s horror they saw the glimmer of the pit then. The toxic green swirling in his eyes. Damian wanted them to hurt, and showing what he had to endure, to suffer. That alone would do far more damage than any blade.</p><p>Then Damian was speaking, voice ice. “Get out.” The guards tucked into the shadows stepped forward then, waiting for their master to speak his final words. “If you ever step foot on this island again without my explicate permission, I will send you back to my father in <em>pieces</em>.”</p><p>Damian made threats in the past, always quick to fall back on violence to cope. But this, this was different. The young man wasn’t hot and loud like he use to be as a child. Damian spoke with a leveled, calm voice. This wasn’t a threat, it was a promise, it had Tim and Jason reeling. Both men believed they had seen Damian al Ghul before, the Demon Head. They were wrong. Turning to Slade, Damian jerked his head at the retreating men that Damian had once hoped would be family. “Make sure they depart. If not you can do the honors.”</p><p>Slade looked up to the throne behind Damian for a moment, before nodding and following orders.</p><p>The moment the doors slammed shut Damian was turning on his heels, looking up at Dick. He was scared then, afraid he overstepped, that he had done wrong.</p><p>Body deflating Dick reached for his mask, lips curved downward. “This is so fucked, you'd think I would be used to this after Kaldur and Artemis.” Groaning Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, curling his talons in and using his finger joints so he wouldn’t take out an eye. “Even worse I just pinned my brothers against each other.”</p><p>“I willingly just threatened to dismember them, that’s on me Richard, not you.”</p><p>Dick blinked down at Damian for a moment before groaning even louder.</p><p>Finding this whole situation entertaining Lady Shiva sat back for a few more minutes before getting to her feet, pleased when Slade chose that exact moment to enter the throne room once one. She spoke up loud enough to grab a everyone’s attention. “Do you think either suspect you Richard?”</p><p>Blinking down at the woman Dick took a moment to think on that. “No, they came here hoping Damian would help. With Oracle on our side, they wouldn’t even think to consider me. They clearly don’t know about the Court and my appearance is far too altered to be recognized with the mask.”</p><p>Leaning his hip on the table Slade crossed his arms, speaking up. “Clearly that’s not all that has changed.”</p><p>Smirking Dick crossed his arms, trying to calm his racing mind. “Stating the obvious there Deathstroke, losing your edge?”</p><p>Trying to keep this on track Lady Shiva spoke up again. “How long do we have until they figure out it was the Court that took you?”</p><p>Tilting his head Dick glanced at Damian before shrugging. “Honestly, Batman has probably already figured it out.”</p><p>Speaking up over his older brother Damian was scowling like there was a bad taste in his mouth. “Meaning the others will be informed tomorrow the earliest.”</p><p>“Would Batman come here?” Slade had learned from experience that Batman had a way of getting in and out undetected.</p><p>The brothers shared a long look, having their own silent conversation before Dick was speaking up again. “Ehhh it’s like a fifty fifty chance. Depends on his mood.”</p><p>“Well, that’s encouraging.” Slade’s voice was monotone, his annoyance was clear.</p><p>Snorting Dick shrugged, he didn’t really see the issue. Not like Bruce would be able to stop them. “I can pretty much guarantee he won’t let anyone else come here, so there’s that.”</p><p>Speaking up again Lady Shiva looked to Damian. “I will heighten our security regardless, but for the time being we need to make a plan.” She was curious how Damian would handle this. “We must hit these masters first, stop them from retaliating.”</p><p>Eyes scanning the map Damian nodded in agreement, checking the numbers. “I have the pull with enough of our associates to have the numbers. We can hit them simultaneously.”</p><p>Slade nodded, pleased, if not a little impressed. “Not only would that stop others from going into hiding but it will legitimize the strength of the League of Shadows under a new Demon Head.”</p><p>“A hit on this scale hasn’t been done since your great grandfather.” Lady Shiva was looking to Damian now with a new found respect.</p><p>Taking the steps with grace Dick leaned against Damian, arms crossed as he spoke up. “It will also cement you on the Justice League’s radar, and piss off B.” The room tensed until Dick smiled over at his brother, voice chipper. “What are we waiting for?”</p><p>Damian smiled then, a small little thing, but it was big for him. “After that we will hit the branches.”</p><p>“I’ll take Paris.” Lady Shiva smiled; she always would go to the city of love whenever she had the chance.</p><p>Understanding quickly Slade stepped forward, making his own claim. “Tokyo.”</p><p>Nodding Damian focused on the map “I will send two squads to Star and Jump.”</p><p>“Leaving only Gotham,” Dick shifted then eyes locking with Damian. “We take it together.”</p><p>Understanding the risk, what this meant, Damian sighed he already felt a headache coming on. “They will be waiting.”</p><p>They, not meaning the Court, for there was a bigger threat, the heroes. Dick’s family and friends. Damian was right of course, but that wouldn’t stop Dick, the Court had to be destroyed, burned off this earth. Meaning he would have to draw blood. The blood of the same men and women that destroyed Dick, and countless others.</p><p>Dick didn’t care about the no kill rule, this wasn’t even about revenge, or justice. This was about survival.</p><p>“And we’ll be ready.”</p><p>Speaking up in disbelief Slade couldn’t help but challenge Dick then. “You don’t have the heart to kill any of them.”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Dick knew he didn’t need to say this to Damian, not really, but he wanted too. “I will never take a blade to my friends and family, even if they turn their backs. I'll never kill the innocent.”</p><p>Dick pushed off Damian then, stepping forward and pulling up photos of several familiar faces. “But I will protect Damian no matter the costs, so will they.”</p><p>Humming Lady Shiva crossed her arms once more, impressed. “The heroes won’t be ready for something like this, not so soon after taking down Granny Goodness. Also, very few in that community believe Ra's is dead.”</p><p>“Nor my mother.” Dick looked back to Damian then, frown on his lips. Damian ignored it, refusing to show any emotion on the matter. “Richard how long will it take you to make contact?”</p><p>“Give or take a week, depends where everyone is located. But contacting anyone before the masters are eliminated is too great of a risk.”</p><p>Tilting his head to the side Damian hummed under his breath, mind once again moving a mile a minute. “I should be able to organize a hit on this scale within a month. We may need to help with a few contracts to free every associate.”</p><p>“There are a lot of moving pieces, nothing on this scale ever goes smoothly.”</p><p>Dick couldn’t help but jump at the look in his brother’s eyes, Damian’s voice even as he spoke. “I’ve never been the one standing at the helm.”</p><p>Sitting back after that Dick watched his brother work, still finding it hard to accept how seven years had been stolen. He really hasn’t spoken much about his time with the Court, Damian seems to already expect most of what Dick would say. Maybe that’s why he was hesitating. Damian seemed to take a page from Dick’s book, not prying. But Dick was starting to realize that’s not what he needed.</p><p>Slade was still here, working on contacting several associates and figuring out which ones would need help finishing contracts. Slade’s relationship with Damian was something Dick still needed to figure out. But he would pick at that later, instead he stayed perched in his chair, twirling one of the daggers from the Court between his fingers.</p><p>He was about to be lost in thought, possibly panic, as he flaxen eyes hazed over, the golden blade blurring in his vision. Then there was a pair of warm hands curling around his wrists. Looking up Dick found Damian had grown close, frown hanging on his lips as he spoke. “Can you hear my heartbeat?”</p><p>Eyebrows furrowing Dick frowned as he nodded, throat constricting and cutting off any words. But this seemed to please Damian as he started to give instructions. “Good, calm your heart to match mine.”</p><p>A few minutes passed until Dick was relaxing back into his seat, pushing his knuckles into his eyes. Damian pulled Dick back from the cusp of panic, how the younger man even noticed was rather impressive. Damian was watching him closely, but there was no judgement in his eyes as he spoke up once more. “Talking helps, you were the one to teach me that.”</p><p>Nodding Dick was speaking, voice strained. “I don’t know how many, but I remember the last one.”</p><p>Sighing Dick looked down at his gloves, the golden talons shinning. They were almost beautiful, if Dick didn’t see them drenched in blood every time he looked down. “One does not refuse the Court; my last kill was to be some politician that did exactly that. Apparently, he didn’t want to go down alone and rigged his house to blow.”</p><p>Damian was tensing at this, and Slade had set his tablet down to listen. Dick couldn’t tear his eyes off the damn things on his fingers that he’s been named after. “We’re trained to protect our vital organs, for they take longer to heal and push the electrum to its limit…” Dick took a minute, letting the memory roll over him. The pain had been nothing he’s ever experience before, even now the thought of it pushed the air from his lungs. “It took me three days to get free from the wreckage, I don’t even know how I got back to the Court. The damage was too extensive, the pain had me inflicting more so they put me on ice.”</p><p>Finally, Dick looked up then, eyes locking with Damian. His brother was a mixture of horrified and livid, asking the question he really didn’t want to know. “How long?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath Dick couldn’t take it anymore, pulling at his gloves so he could see his pale skin. “Six years.”</p><p>“I’ve been wondering why you haven’t aged.” Slade couldn’t help but feel sorry for Dick, he didn’t deserve any of it.</p><p>“The electrum will continue to slow my aging; I don’t know by how much or for how long. I have a sinking feeling I may be immortal.”</p><p>Damian was reaching back out instantly, Dick was freezing, always was, it bothered Damian, he started to think of a way to install heaters into his armor. But that was a thought for later, Dick looked marginally better now, but it was clear he needed sleep. “We will figure it out.”</p><p>There was a weight that lifted from Dick's shoulders then, something he hadn't noticed he was carrying. It was funny how the tables had changed. When had Damian become Dick's rock? Smile wobbling Dick looked up to his baby brother then, golden eyes seeming to come alive as he spoke. “That’s my line.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the Tim had the bioship in the air Jason was sighing, helmet now off and resting on his knee. Even without the helmet the twenty-five-year-old’s voice was gruff. “Could have been worse.”</p><p>Now safe from being ripped to shreds by a group of assassins Tim didn’t hide his frustration. “Not by much, what was Damian thinking?”</p><p>“That he had no other choice.” Jason met the glare Tim gave with his own, guilt gleaming in his eyes. “Admit it replacement, we fucked up, we should have listened.”</p><p>Sighing Tim rubbed at his eyes, debating about peeling off the mask, but Jasonwas quick to continue, pulling his attention. “Did you get a good look at Damian’s guard?”</p><p>“Thinking a meta?”</p><p>Humming Jason pulled up the feed from his helmet, zooming in on the person in question. “Maybe, but what’s bothering me is the armor.” Glancing at the feed Tim was confused, there was nothing special about it. Clearly, he was missing something. Jason was quick to answer. “The armor Damian wears signifies his position, his heritage. Yet this apparent guard is wearing the armor too, the armor of an Al Ghul.”</p><p>“Maybe Talia had another child, wouldn’t put it past her.” Tim chewed on his own words then, poking holes into his theory. “But then Damian wouldn’t have been groomed for the role of Demon Head… You think Damian was the one to give this guard the armor?”</p><p>“Has to be, look how close this guard gets.” Jason zoomed on when the guard leaned forward and curled his fingers around the throne. The claws were mere centimeters from Damian, but the man didn’t look scared. He seemed to relax; his lips twitched at the action. “Little shit is completely relaxed.”</p><p>The ping in Tim’s ear had him reading the message Barbara was sending, changing his coordinates instantly. “Change of plans, everyone is meeting, I need to drop you off somewhere safe, Barbara will connect you once I get there.”</p><p>Still looking at those eerie eyes Jason felt his mind itching, like he should have already figured out this mystery. Sighing Jason swiped the feed away, pushing his body back to throw his feet on the dash of the plane, ignoring Tim’s glare.</p><p>Strolling out of the zeta tube and into the Watchtower caused Tim to smirk. He’s missed this place, missed being able to get lost in the stars. After taking down Granny Goodness, Jefferson had become the next leader of the Justice League, Dick would have wanted that, which is why Tim had suggested it.</p><p>Tim agreed with Jefferson’s goals, bringing the League back out and into the light, there shouldn't secretes. That’s what lost them Dick in the first place. What Tim hadn’t expected was Bruce to refuse the option of rejoining the League. Tim found himself at the crossroads, but ultimately choose to stay by Bruce’s side because he wanted to find Dick.</p><p>Tim and Bruce hadn’t been back here in six years, and it was clear much had changed.</p><p>Jefferson was waiting for him, eyes warm as Tim walked to the front of the room to stand besides Jefferson. Bruce was off to the side, making it clear this was Tim’s operation. Biting his lip Tim looked around at all the familiar faces before his gaze landed on Barbara.</p><p>“Patch him in Barbara.”</p><p>The moment Red Hood appeared as a hologram the room exploded into whispers, Jefferson giving Tim a look that didn’t even register. People need to remember Tim was trained by Batman, glares weren’t really effective.</p><p>“Red Hood has stakes in this just like the rest of us, he’s been helping me over the years.” Ignoring the chatter Tim used the computer to pull up his files, growing tense as he spoke once more. “He was also able to lead me to Damian.”</p><p>Jumping up and floating in the air Jon was speaking up then, voice eager and eyes pleading. “Damian?! Is he okay?”</p><p>Tim looked from the hopeful teen over to Bruce. Then to the hologram of Jason, who was watching him closely. “Technically yes.”</p><p>“Meaning?” Garfield was tense, it seemed he already had his suspicions. He and Jon had been the closest to gaining Damian's full trust when he was with the Outsiders. Losing Damian had been a big blow to the boys.</p><p>It seemed Jason was coming to the rescue; voice bringing all eyes on him. “Meaning you’re not gonna like what we have to say.”</p><p>Nodding in thanks to his older brother Tim brought up a photo of the man in question, sitting elegantly in his thrown. “Damian claimed his title, he’s now the Demon Head, has been for three years.”</p><p>“So, the whispers were true, what of Ra’s and Talia?” Kaldur seemed distraught from his spot, standing beside Connor and Barbara.</p><p>Beating Tim to the punch Jason was crossing his arms, leaning forward slightly. “Dead, three years ago Damian challenged Deathstroke for the Shadow’s, the little shit won, but Talia and Ra’s ended up six feet under for the trouble.”</p><p>“Which explains why the Shadows vanished, leaving Savage without his muscle, Deathstroke must be furious.” Diana kept her expression even, speaking up again. “What does this have to do with Dick?”</p><p>This time Bruce spoke up, speaking so Tim didn’t have to admit his involvement in Damian’s disappearance. “Five years ago, Damian met with Deathstroke, apparently Deathstroke had a lead on Dick. I didn’t listen, Damian left to lead his own investigation.”</p><p>“So Red Hood used his connections to get us to Infinity Island. We hoped to not only get the lead, but Damian’s help.” Frowning Tim went to mention his failure, how he pushed Damian like he always did, but Jason was speaking up then.</p><p>“Damian admitted his only reason for going back to the Shadows was for Dick, needing the power the Shadows offered to find him.”</p><p>Stepping forward Bruce brought up his own hologram pictures of masked figures and owls floating in the air. “Dick was taken by an organization known as the Court of Owls. They originated in Gotham and for generations ruled from the shadows. They took people off the streets, turned them into immortal assassins. These assassins are called Talons and do the Court’s every bidding.”</p><p>Pulling up another photo Bruce began to explain what everyone was seeing. “Talons are creating by injecting them with a substance known as electrum. They have enhanced senses, immaculate training, unparalleled healing, and only decapitation will take them down.”</p><p>“You’re saying Dick is one of them?” Connor’s anger was clear, fists tightening.</p><p>Pulling up the security feed once more from Dick’s brawl, Tim zoomed in on Dick’s body, the weapons he pulled from it. “Dick is a Talon, but he’s not with the Court.”</p><p>“He hasn’t come back because he’s afraid for our safety.” Kaldur wasn’t asking, he knew the answer, everyone in the room did.</p><p>Tim couldn’t help the frown on his lips, or how his shoulders seemed to be weighed down by the world. “It appears that way.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Everyone jolted, looking to Jason, some ready to scold him until Jason turned back to Tim. “Pull up a picture of Damian’s guard.”</p><p>Stomach sinking Tim did what was asked. With a picture of Damian’s guard beside the rest it was easy to see the similarities. Eyes growing wide Tim understood but couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. “No… He wouldn’t, there’s no way.”</p><p>Speaking up Kaldur stepped forward. “We don’t have enough information to draw a conclusion.”</p><p>“The armor, the way he protected Damian. Damian being so relaxed, I’ve only seen him like that around Dick and Barbara.” Jason looked to Barbara then, eyes squinting from behind the helmet.</p><p>The woman in question remained silent, reserved, looking at the guard in the photo with a blank expression. Bruce was speaking up again, pulling Jason’s attention away. “Dick hasn’t returned, meaning if he plans too, he will after destroying the Court. Maybe he hopes to bring Damian with him.”</p><p>“Which is something he knows we wouldn’t do.” M’gann seemed so sad looking at the photo, pressing her hand to her chest. “What could have happened to him?”</p><p>“He’s crossing the line. The line we heroes are never meant to cross.” Everyone turned to Connor, many looking at him with anger.</p><p>It was Artemis who spoke up then, challenging. “This isn’t about revenge... but survival. My dad mentioned the Court of Owls before. No one escapes the talons of the owl, that’s what he said to me.”</p><p>“He’s trying to protect us.” M’gann understood then, nodding at Artemis in thanks for her words.</p><p>“Whatever his reasoning Dick needs to be stopped. Damian too.” Diana looked to Jefferson then, expecting him to decide.</p><p>Sighing Jefferson looked at the photos, tense as he formed a plan. “We can’t act on a few pictures and a hunch. We need evidence, then we can decide what to do.”</p><p>“You’re not imprisoning them.” Everyone turned to Jon then, surprised. Clark went to reach out to his son, but Jon dodged his touch, Garfield nodding in agreement.</p><p> “Jon’s right, they deserve better.”</p><p>“What would you have us do? Nothing?” Jefferson’s words hit home for many until Barbara spoke up for the first time.</p><p>Her blue eyes were ice cold, voice challenging. “For once I think that’s exactly what should be done.” The looks of horror didn’t discourage the woman, remaining strong. “Damian has never been given a choice, not really. His life had been decided for him every step of the way. Dick has lived the last seven years having any choice or freedom stripped away.”</p><p>Barbara looked to the picture of Dick by Damian’s side, she wanted to be with them. “If we push them, lock them up, we’re no better than the villains.”</p><p>“They’re killing people!” Connor was conflicted to say it, but this is wrong, so vey wrong.</p><p>Before anyone else could speak up Jason interrupted him. “This is why you heroes are ineffective. Some people are beyond help, when the fuck are you going to figure that out?”</p><p>“So, we just let them go?” Diana didn’t agree with that idea, as did many of the others in the room.</p><p>But Jason wasn’t done, carrying on without pause. “What makes you think you’re going to be able to stop them? You can’t even hammer down Savage or any other member of the Light. The minute you tighten your grip on Dick and Damian, the easier they’ll slip from it.”</p><p>Sighing Kaldur looked at Red Hood for a moment before adding his own opinion. “Even if we did track them down, can you all say you’ll attack? Because I can’t.”</p><p>Looking up at the hologram of his adopted son Bruce spoke up, hoping his words would reach Jason as well. “Damian and Dick are my sons; I will not allow you to hurt them.”</p><p>“So, we’re stuck.” Crossing her arms Artemis looked back to Jefferson, already choosing a side. She loved her sister, even her father. She had no problem loving Dick and Damian in the same way. They weren’t lost just because they choose to stay in the dark.</p><p>The woman was right of course, but first. Jefferson turned to Bruce then, his words absolute. “You need to make a decision, leave now, and let us handle this, or stay. I will not have you running behind my back keeping secrets. Never again.”</p><p>“Strong arming Batman? Like that ever works for anyone.” Red Hood’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, done with the man Diana stepped forward, cutting the feed. When Tim went to step in, she scowled at him, and Bruce stepped between them.</p><p>Bruce knew without him, Tim, and Barbara the chances of the League finding the boys and pinning them down was slim. But he found that he wasn’t willing to risk that chance. Taking a deep breath Bruce knew there wasn’t much of a choice. “Fine, I’ll withdraw my registration.”</p><p>“Good.” Smile small Jefferson nodded, turning to face the mass of heroes. “Let’s start at making a timeline on any information we have on the Shadows for the last three years.”</p><p>-</p><p>The place that Jason had been dropped for safety was luckily exactly where he needed to be. He had expected to be booted from the meeting sooner than he had, but it worked out. Cigarette hanging from his lips the antihero was dismantling his twin Jericho 941's, working on cleaning them while he waited. Jason knew it would be a while, so he tried his best t get comfortable.</p><p>Guns cleaned and oiled, Jason moved to taking inventory oh his his shuriken while putting them to a wet stone when the jingle of keys in the lock brought his attention to the apartment’s door.</p><p>Barbara looked exhausted when she rolled in, blue eyes dull. Even when she found Jason on her couch, weapons sprawled around, she only sighed. “Figured you would be long gone by now.”</p><p>Heart sinking Jason sighed, getting to his feet. He had ordered takeout earlier in the day, knowing a tired and hungry Barbara was not one you wanted to mess with. Jason didn’t say a word until Barbara was curled on the couch with a carton of Chinese in hand. Even then Jason made a point to keep his voice soft, which was foreign to him. “Does anyone else know?”</p><p>Blue eyes piercing Barbara stopped for a moment, chopsticks at her lips. Then she sighed, letting the food pass her lips and chewing slowly. She could lie, she’s always been able to lie to the family, a trait she wished she didn’t have. Yet she also knew Jason wouldn’t cause any harm, not anything extreme, not towards Damian and Dick. “No and I plan to keep it that way.”</p><p>Nodding Jason took the other side of the couch, slowly tucking his weapons back into his jacket. “They good?” Barbara only hummed, digging a little faster into her meal. When was the last time she ate? Jason’s next words weren’t surprising, but she still paused for a moment. “What can I do to help?"</p><p>Barbara was so tempted to say nothing, to kick Jason out of her apartment and crawl into bed, wait for Dick’s call. But that didn’t feel right, and knowing that Jason would be there, there to help her boys calmed Barbara's frayed nerves. Plus, Jason had a lot to make up for. “Damian plans to orchestrate a hit, on every remaining master simultaneously. I’m sure they could use an extra gun.” Eyes flicking to the handguns on Jason’s hips Barbara sighed as she swallowed her next bite. “Or two.”</p><p>Jason smiled at that, impressed. “How long until you get a call?”</p><p>Chopsticks hitting the bottom of the carton Barbara hummed, pulling her glasses off her nose to rub at her eyes. She hadn’t slept since Dick crawled into her window. “Couple of hours.”</p><p>“Good, because you need a bath, and sleep.”</p><p>Barbara was about to protest, then saw the determined glint in Jason’s eye. He wasn’t going to allow anything else and truthfully the woman wasn’t in the mood to argue.</p><p>It had been a decade now, since Barbara had lost her legs. They say time heals all wounds, and while it may had dulled the immediate pain, hers have yet to mend.</p><p>The anger never went away either, she just learned to hide it better. There are moments, when Barbara feels such rage, it burns white. In those moments she has to grip at her chair, knuckles white, and try to breathe. Sometimes it only takes mere seconds, other times hours. And sometimes the rage will boil for weeks.</p><p>She still flinches, no matter how minute the action is, whenever a gun is fired. She can never be in total darkness, not in the apartment. The Joker had done exactly what he set out to do.</p><p>He clipped another one of them. Barbara never took the name of Robin. No, she took the route that led to another curse entirely. The curse of the bat.</p><p>She wouldn’t change it, not for a minute. But there are times when Barbara wonders, what it could have been. In the beginning she had Dick to steer her away from those dangerous thoughts. He was able to help, shine a light in the otherwise endless night.</p><p>Dick never fixed it, for love didn’t save all, it doesn’t create miracles. But love helps, eases the pain.</p><p>Barbara was making progress, finding herself once more, the confidence and strength she once had.</p><p>Then Dick disappeared.</p><p>It was like losing the ability to walk all over again. But this time she didn’t have the support, not like before. Barbara doesn’t blame a soul for her hurt, for her slipping back. That was all on her.</p><p>Doesn’t make it any easier though.</p><p>Dick wouldn’t have wanted her to wallow, to give up. So, she didn’t. Barbara picked up the pieces of her shattered heart… When Damian left, she wavered, but refused to break again.</p><p>She would be strong, for the boys, for herself.</p><p>She didn’t eat properly, didn’t sleep well either. Barbara didn’t have anyone to pull her away, so there were times when she spent days at her desk. Was it healthy? No. Did it ease the pain? Yes.</p><p>The relationship between her and Bruce shattered after Damian had left. Tim was the only thing keeping them remotely connected and even that was strained. For while Barbara could understand Tim’s distrust of Damian it also burned her. He was a child, raised by the best assassins. Damian didn’t know any better, he knew nothing. Not of the outside world. Damian had to re-learn everything, down to valuing his own body.</p><p>Bruce Wayne had lost three of his sons in the end.</p><p>Barbara lost her lover, a dear friend, and a child she considered her own.</p><p>Bruce acted like he was the only one that had his world shattered, he didn’t try to pick up the pieces, not really. Instead, he went back out on the streets and punched people harder, broke more bones and burnt the candle at both ends.</p><p>It sounded like they were exactly the same, but in truth they were worlds apart.</p><p>For no matter how much it hurt, Barbara still lived. Even if some days she didn’t have the energy to crawl out of bed, when she stared at the damn wheel chair and sobbed. Barbara still got up, she didn’t shut people out either.</p><p>Oracle was always watching, protecting</p><p>Barbara’s door was always open, no questions asked.</p><p>In many ways Barbara wasn’t strong enough to become the rock for others. But they knew that, her just being there was enough.</p><p>William and Kaldur often found themselves in her home. There were days where she found them, and offered a cup of coffee and takeout. There were days where they found her, got her in bed and didn’t leave until she woke refreshed. Or, they would be there to help chase away the nightmares and tears.</p><p>Then Jason came back into the picture. Practically frothing at the mouth for revenge.</p><p>She didn’t find him until the end, collapsed in a grimy alley. She scooped him up and painstakingly made her way home. Barbara dumped an unconscious Jason on her floor and searched for the security feeds.</p><p>Jason woke to Barbara sobbing, and no matter how disgusted she wanted to be, it was for once out of relief. Out of joy. For a shadow had found the Joker before Bruce and slit his throat. Down to the bone.</p><p>Barbara knew who it had been, so did Jason. Even if they never spoke about it.</p><p>Damian.</p><p>Tim believes he’s the only one that truly broke through to Jason. And that would be right, for Barbara didn’t do anything. She simply gave him an access code to the apartment and left to hoist herself into bed.</p><p>Jason used that code often.</p><p>So often she allowed Jason to break past her walls. He understood her pain, better than anyone else. Anyone besides Dick.</p><p>It made sense then, how Barbara allowed Jason to draw a bath for her. He was so gentle when he helped her to the edge of the tub. For such a brash and sometimes vile man, Jason didn’t hesitate to close his eyes and turn his back. Allowing Barbara to lean against him so she could get undressed before sliding in.</p><p>He would have been a great brother-in-law. No, he will be.</p><p>Smile small Barbara scrubbed at her body before moving to her hair, taking time to kneed in the shampoo. Normally she wouldn’t take this long, but Jason would let her know if anything comes up.</p><p>An hour later and Barbara was pulling herself out of the tub and into the seat besides the shower, toweling herself off.</p><p>Taking a brush to her hair Barbara didn’t have the energy to dry it, so she braided it down the side and left it alone.</p><p>Pushing herself back out Barbara paused, finding Jason starring at one of the many pictures on her wall. His voice was distant, deep in thought. “Damian said if I ever stepped foot on that island again he would send me back in pieces.”</p><p>“Sounds like him.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath Jason turned to look at Barbara, frown hanging on his lips. “For the longest time I thought he had known. That he kept my existence a secret for a sick joke. I was wrong.”</p><p>Rolling closer Barbara looked over at the drawing Damian had left her of Dick. It was an organic shot, soft hues, and softer surroundings. Dick had a coffee in one hand, his phone in the other. He was smiling, not his blinding smile, just his gentle one. The one he lets slip when he thinks no one is looking.</p><p>“Then tell him that, not me.” A yawn cracked Barbara’s jaw and Jason deflated, quick to step behind her, pushing her chair forward.</p><p>“I will, after you get some damn sleep.”</p><p>Humming Barbara leaned back, smile small as she looked up at Jason, her words soft but filled with so much hope. “Not much longer.”</p><p>Barbara didn’t protest when Jason scooped her up and pulled back her covers, coaxing her in. She was quick to roll over, eyes fluttering shut. “Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth, wherever they want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning Dick threw his head back, sinking in his chair. “I can’t sit here any longer!”</p><p>Sighing Damian looked up from his tablet, one eyebrow cocked. “Quit acting like a child Richard.”</p><p>Pushing from his seat Dick ignored Slade’s glare as he jolted the table. “I’ve been cooped up to long, talons…” frowning at his own words Dick shook his head before continuing, trying his best not to dwell. “I’m not meant to stay still this long.”</p><p>Damian shared a look with Slade before rolling his eyes and getting to his feet as well. Looking at the time, Damian couldn’t help but smile. It would be earlier than he wanted, but the gift he had built for Dick should be finished.</p><p>Being early afternoon this would be the perfect time, with the sun at its highest.</p><p>“Very well, I believe I have a solution.”</p><p>Cocking his head to the side, a new tick he had gained with the Court, Dick shrugged. “We gonna spar? I would love to shove Slade’s face into the dirt.”</p><p>“Doubt it kid.”</p><p>The snicker and glint in Dick’s eyes had Slade pausing. But Damian was already turning on his heel, pulling the now free talon away rather swiftly.</p><p>The moment the hot and humid air hit Dick he was rolling his shoulders. Body greedy when it came to absorbing the heat. Damian looked over to him but didn’t say a word, leading them down a winding path. It was easy to match Damian’s stride, Dick keeping close. The guards would nod in acknowledgement, and much Dick’s surprise the respectful jester was directed toward him as well.</p><p>Dick heard them, just over the hill they were climbing. Taking the steps in stride Dick had to let out a low whistle as they came upon the training grounds. The clearing was massive, easily over three hundred men and women moving in perfect sync. Lady Shiva stood before them, her keen eyes ever watching. Not wanting to interrupt Dick was surprised when Damian only nodded at the woman before walking into the crowd, having no problem weaving through.</p><p>Smile small Dick weaved through the masses as well, impressed when the trainees didn’t even blink in his direction. That’s what one would suspect under the tutelage of Lady Shiva. Breaking past the rows and rows of bodies Dick stumbled, eyes growing wide at what he was seeing.</p><p>This was better than the Nest he had built at the cave.</p><p>The mats surrounding the equipment were firm, giving only a fraction more support than the cruel dirt, if anything they were meant to keep the dirt away from the equipment and in return Dick. At the front were several beams that led into different bars and even a row of rings. They lined up in a pattern, a challenging one that Damian clearly spent time organizing.</p><p>Past the gymnastic equipment is what truly took Dick’s breath away. He hadn’t even been able to get Bruce to agree to installing a trapeze into the cave. He hasn’t been able to properly fly in <em>years</em>.</p><p>But there weren’t just a few simple swings, no, Damian never did anything half ass.</p><p>There were several large rings hanging from different heights, oh he was going to have fun with those. Bars were one thing, to even use a trapeze one had to have tremendous skill. But Dick loved the challenge of adding rings into the mix, curving his body in between flips to twist through the hoop before moving to the next.</p><p>A level under the actual trapeze two large and thick pieces of fabric draped down, stopping about three feet off the mats. Even from here Dick could see the aerial silks were ridged perfectly. Dick always loved twirling his body in the thick yet breathable fabric. He had never been able to do so after leaving the circus. It was something he did with his mother. They never preformed on the silks, his mother always saying it was far to intimate of an exercise to do for the unknown masses.</p><p>At first, she didn’t want to teach her little Robin, it was dangerous, how easy one could pull their body the wrong way, lose focus and become tangled. But she could never say no to Dick’s big, watery blue eyes.</p><p>Stepping forward Dick paused as he reached the mats, bending down to work on his armor. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Familiar hands came to work on the armor latches on his back and ribs, Damian not hesitating to help. Now Dick understood why he was coxed into thick leggings and a tank top before putting the armor on.</p><p>Dick looked around as Damian reached out to tape his hands. He didn’t hesitate to allow the touch as his eyes found both Lady Shiva and Slade watching from affair. He smiled then, he always liked putting on a show. But right now, Dick couldn’t ignore how his heart was melting, melding back together. Damian went out of his way to make sure Dick would be comfortable here, giving him a gift that not even Bruce had considered.</p><p>“Part of me wants to tell you this is too much. But thank you Dami, I needed this.”</p><p>Eyes sparkling with mischief Damian smirked, stepping back when Dick’s hands were properly wrapped. “Show them you’ve never stopped being a Flying Grayson.”</p><p>Smirk growing wicked Dick turned then, dropping down to stretch out his body. Even if he was eager, Dick knew better than to touch any of this equipment before loosening up. After making a show of contorting his body for several minutes Dick uncurled before walking past all the gymnastic equipment. Voice filtering out in a playful manor. “No nets?”</p><p>Turning Damian smirked, heading back to both Lady Shiva and Slade. They had moved within earshot once Dick started to stretch. “Don’t play coy Richard. You don’t need them.”</p><p>Dick’s chuckle wasn’t missed as he took the ladder to the trapeze, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck as he made it to the platform.</p><p>It was probably the nostalgia that had Dick starting off easy, simple flips as he stuck to the bars until he reached the opposite platform. He landed silently, heart beginning to quicken in his chest.</p><p>When was the last time he had properly flown?</p><p>It had been when he had taken Barbara to the circus, introducing her to Harly before taking her up the trapeze himself. She hadn’t dropped the smile for days after that night, learning what it truly meant to fly. Looking up at the sky Dick took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. The air seemed fresher from this elevation, meaning gravity was now only an afterthought.</p><p>Smile growing wide Dick looked down at his spectators, his back still turned to the bars.</p><p>Then he flipped backward, legs hooking on the bar with grace.</p><p>He had been told his wings had been clipped by the Court, but they were wrong.</p><p>For Dick was flying.</p><p>With the electrum flowing in his blood stream the normal burn never came, his muscles in constant repair. The world melted away as Dick let his body soar, moving with grace. At first Dick made a point of making a show, that was his charm after all. But at some point, along the way Dick forgot about the eyes on him, about his problems and pain.</p><p>It slowly melted away, dropping to the ground and no longer able to reach him, not while he was up here.</p><p>Hours past, and only when the tape on his hands began to fray did Dick finally decide to descend. Making a point to slide down a pole and flip off, the moment Dick’s feet hit the mats his hands were on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.</p><p>It only took a matter of minutes, and when he began to straighten Dick was met by Damian, holding out a bottle of water. Nodding Dick took the bottle, downed half in two greedy gulps. Damian only cocked an eyebrow, lips twitching. “Satisfied?”</p><p>Dick wanted to nod, to say thank you and call it a night. But now his body was buzzing, screaming to keep going, to fight. Shaking his head Dick danced on his feet, smile slightly bashful. Damian didn’t seem annoyed if anything it looked like he expected it.</p><p>Which was proved when Damian spoke up. “With or without gear?”</p><p>Blinking owlishly Dick tilted his head once more, only pausing for a second before answering. “Without.”</p><p>Nodding Damian went to work on his own armor, fingers moving with precise movements only possible with practice. Dick was quick to help his brother, Damian’s armor being placed carefully besides his. Dick reached up and snatched the roll of tape out of the air without looking, changing out the old bindings.</p><p>Lady Shiva had gone back to addressing her students, dismissing them as she clearly wanted to watch this fight. Slade was watching, his one grey eye alert and following Dick’s every move.</p><p>“Watch closely old man,” Winking Dick laughed as he heard his brother’s little scoff off to the side.</p><p>Meeting Damian on the mats there wasn’t any flare, no taunts, or words of encouragement. One moment they faced each other, the next they were charging.</p><p>Dick didn’t hold back, knowing he wouldn’t need to. Flipping over Damian he aimed a kick for the man’s head, smirking when Damian dipped down and rolled. The younger jumped up, into Dick’s space and they traded several blows, each blocked before Dick jumped to the side to get some room.</p><p>Damian didn’t give him a chance, sprinting forward he took to the air, hands gripping onto Dick’s shoulders as he flipped over him, Damian landed behind Dick, kicking out and nicking Dick’s left knee. Shocked Dick let his body fall, rolling, and recovering with ease.</p><p>That was one of Dick’s moves, looking over to his brother Dick couldn’t help but smile, voice warm as he slinked forward. “I’m flattered, how many of my moves have you perfected?”</p><p>The pride shinning in Damian’s eyes wasn’t missed by Dick or their spectators, and he didn’t try to hide it when he spoke. “All of them.”</p><p>Smiling growing Dick sprinted forward, dropping his body to the ground to slid under Daman’s legs. Dick moved into a roll, dodging the kick aimed for his spine before he swung around and broke past Damian’s guard. Hand snapping up Dick would normally reach for the throat, but instead his fingers coiled tight into the collar of Damian’s shirt. Without a second thought Dick growled as he pulled Damian’s weight off the ground, turning and throwing Damian over his shoulder.</p><p>The pain was easy to ignore, the muscles Dick had ripped mending in mere seconds. Breath coming out slightly quick Dick was proud at how fast Damian recovered, closing the distance once more. “Not all of them baby bat!”</p><p>The resulting growl and brutal punch had Dick laughing, before quickly choking on a startled grunt when Damian dodged his next kick and once again moved in close. The kick Damian landed was brutal, the snap of bone filtering out over the clearing.</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened, clearly distraught but Dick wouldn’t allow that. Snatching Damian’s ankle Dick ignored how his ribs wailed in protest. Jerking hard Damian grunted at his back hit the mats. Dick, quick to saddle his hips and reach for Damian’s arms.</p><p>In retaliation Damian rolled them, but Dick smiled as he brought up his knees to his chest at the last second, using his legs push Damian back. Of course, that was the wrong move for Dick, with broken ribs. The next two pops were unwelcome.</p><p>Damian flipped and landed on his feet, pausing when Dick groaned and put up a finger as he poked at his ribs, with his other hand, vision blurring.</p><p>Keeping his back flat on the mats Dick road out the pain, letting the nausea to take hold. Damian’s kick had broken his last three ribs, one puncturing his spleen. Damian was over him almost instantly, hands hovering, Dick shooed them away. “Give… it a min.”</p><p>It took three, the snap of his ribs reconnecting came first, and Dick didn’t dare to move until after the nausea passed. When it did Dick pried his eyes open, sitting up and poking at his ribs once more. “Well, your kicks got better.”</p><p>There was a wet snort and Dick frowned as he looked up at Damian, his younger brother’s stance was ridged, back to his spectators. From the angle they wouldn’t be able to see the tears in Damian’s eyes, nor the smile on his lips. The moment those words left Dick’s mouth Damian relaxed, reaching down to offer a hand.</p><p>Dick took it instantly, trying not to comment on how easy it was for Damian to bring him to his feet. But Damian seemed to be reading his mind. “Taller too.”</p><p>Groaning Dick pushed his little brother away. “The higher you are the harder you fall.”</p><p>“You take all day to think of that one, Richard?” striding past Dick, Damian rolled his shoulders before reaching for his armor.</p><p>Damian was always quick to insult, but this was different. Damian had relaxed over the years, learning to properly banter, which Dick was finding to be a problem. Sighing Dick rolled his eyes heading for his own armor.</p><p>Truthfully, Dick was happy for Damian, proud. He’d had grown up over the years, and even though he chose the path of damnation, he didn’t let go of Dick’s teachings. That shinned in how soft Damian was being around Dick, how he didn’t hide emotions. And that’s not even considering the gifts Damian kept on giving.</p><p>First it was a place of safety, a possible home.</p><p>Then came the armor, which even now Dick couldn’t help but pause and admire.</p><p>Lastly was the equipment behind him. Damian knew Dick the best, only second to Barbara. At some point Dick had gone on a tangent about his past, his longing for the circus. Damian remembered, then turned around and put clear thought and time into orchestrating such a gift. This wasn’t built in a night; Dick had a feeling Damian had everything constructed the moment he became the Demon’s Head.</p><p>Armor back into place Dick fell in step with his brother as they headed back toward the palace. Damian, Lady Shiva, and Slade conversed but Dick remained quiet. He was sated now, lulled into silence.</p><p>No one seemed to mind, nor did they comment. Damian simply led them back to his quarters and Dick didn’t hesitate to strip down and into the offered lounge wear. Dick ignored the satisfied smirk Damian gave him as he crawled onto the bed, taking one side and letting out a small huff.</p><p>Dick would need his own room at some point, but right now he didn’t care. Eyes fluttering shut Dick was dead to the world in a matter of seconds, body practically melting into the bed as he let sleep take hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one becomes a vigilante, many inhibitions are thrown out the window. Especially when it comes to the one’s body. Sure, for most their identities are their most cherished secret, held on tight by an iron grip. But the body, and its modesty isn’t always what’s considered most important.</p><p>That comes down to the costumes most choose to wear. Skintight Kevlar doesn’t leave much to the imagination. And one doesn’t care about their modesty when bleeding out from a bullet wound.</p><p>Even before that, Dick had always been a performer, always ready to dress for whatever act. It wasn’t until his later years in life did he start to really consider what that could mean. One of Dick’s biggest secrets was he loved eyes on him, all eyes on him. The second was going under cover, it used to be when Dick truly felt free.</p><p>No one knew who he was, there was never a mask, not usually. No one to hold him back or make commands. It was when Dick could let loose and Bruce couldn’t reel him in.</p><p>Point is, this wasn’t the first time Dick wrapped his hands around a pole.</p><p>And he wasn’t ashamed to admit it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>The club was perfect, the music loud enough Dick could feel it down in his bones. The sweet smell of liquor tickled his nose, along with the pungent smell of sex. Dick used to feel ashamed he thrived in this setting. Now though, Dick winked at his partner tucked away in the crowd as he dipped low.</p><p>Dick may have changed, lost his tanned skin from his heritage and chilling blue eyes, but Dick knew he could still steal the breath from a room. He had been free from the court for three weeks, and in that time Dick worked hard. He had yet to gain back all his muscle mass, but he was close. Electrum was a beautiful thing, his curse and blessing.</p><p>The oil on his toned chest glistened and Dick couldn’t help but smirk as hands reached out for him. He dipped right within reach, letting fingers ghost his pale flesh, then Dick was gone. He would have been a ghost if it weren’t for the lights on stage that were directed right at him.</p><p>It had probably been a little disconcerting when he, Damian and Slade sat around a table organizing contracts that he volunteered for this one. He simply shrugged his shoulder and said he wanted to see if he still got it.</p><p>The money thrown at his feet was all the evidence he needed.</p><p>And while this was fun, Dick had a job to do. Eyes scanning once more he could help but grin at the man pushing closer to the stage. Jared Tabiton was his name. A sleezy man who crossed another and put a target on his back. But the man wasn’t a total fool and knew how to hide.</p><p>Apparently, the only way to pull him out of the shadows was an enticing lay, one that was tall, fair skinned, and undoubtedly male. Preferably one with strength and a bit of fight. The club was new to Dick, apparently metas were growing in population and this club was teaming with them. From his spot Dick saw many working as mercenaries, taking contracts and selling themselves in anyway that worked.</p><p>It also meant Dick didn’t have to hide his eyes. Apparently, his golden globes were just as enticing as his body.</p><p>Falling before Jared, Dick didn’t falter when Jade’s voice filtered into his ear, his smirk only growing at her words, “Guess they don’t call you boy wonder for nothing.”</p><p>From her spot at the bar Jade had a view of the entire club, keeping watch for any possible threats. She had been stunned when Damian had reached out to her, even more so when Richard Grayson was assigned as her partner. He was announced dead two years ago, after missing for five, he didn’t give much when she promptly prodded for answers. But it became clear Dick had been kidnapped by an unknown party and kept prisoner.</p><p>Very few things caused Jade fear after the life she had chosen, but she couldn’t deny she had been terrified by Damian’s clear promise for hell if anything happened to his brother while he was aligned with her. But he also promised a spot for her in his ranks if she performed adequate.</p><p>You don’t ever disappoint the Demon Head, it was one of the reasons her father never worked for Ra’s. But she knew Damian was different, he ran the league under strict morals, no matter how grey they may be. She also knew Damian would never go after Lian or Will if she failed. That type of security bred loyalty in this life.</p><p>Taking a slow sip of her drink Jade hissed under her breath, growing tense as a new man entered the club. This was a problem. Ducking down Jade turned her body away, keeping the approaching man in the corner of her eye as she looked at Dick. “Lex Luthor just entered the building, he’s approaching the bar, don’t think he’s recognized you yet.”</p><p>Tensing Dick didn’t misstep, but he was close when his eyes began to scan the crowed.</p><p>Piercing, toxic green eyes met Dick and he hissed when Lex frowned. The man stopped mid stride to look at Dick, his gaze puzzled. For a moment there was hope, then Lex smirked bringing his phone to his ear as he nodded.</p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>“We need to get you out of here now.”</p><p>Turning Dick strode back to the pole, keeping his back to the club so he could speak quietly. “No, we need to finish this.”</p><p>With one final dip Dick looked to Jade, relieved when she moved to stay out of sight. One final look at Lex and Dick finished his dance and headed for the curtain. He had no doubt Jared would ask for a private dance, but now they were running out of time.</p><p>Hopefully Dick could finish this job and sneak out the back and elude the new predator in the club.  </p><p>Safe for the moment Dick quickly went for his clothes. Not surprised when a bouncer came to inform him he was requested for a private dance. Humming Dick nodded before glancing down at his tight black booty shorts, pulling on a pair of warn skinny jeans over the clothing.</p><p>Next came a simple black hoodie followed by his combat boots, satisfied Dick moved toward private rooms, a blade tucked at the small of his back. His heart was thrumming, stride swift.</p><p>He had work to do.</p><p>Jared had the brains to look confused when the door slid open to a fully clothed Dick, he even had the audacity to look annoyed. “Wasting my time by getting dressed?”</p><p>Gloved hands slipped around Dick’s sides and he smirked as a form slinked around him. Her voice was feminine but deep, playful like always. “Sorry to break it too you Jared, but your time has been all used up.”</p><p>The moment Jade entered the room in full gear, Cheshire mask in place, Dick closed the door smile never leaving his lips. “At least in your final moments you got a good show, right?”</p><p>Jade chuckled under the mask as she pulled on a blade, but then she paused, turning to Dick. She reached out with the blade and Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Testing me?”</p><p>“Curiosity, I would hurry boy wonder,” hummed Jade, her eyes gleaming behind the mask.</p><p>Dick didn’t make the obvious cat pun, instead he grabbed the blade and stepped forward. Jared pushed his body up, attempting to fight. Dick simply brought the blade to rest on the man’s throat, pushing and watching steel slide into flesh. Such a wound gushed, and Dick didn’t try to avoid the blood that splattered his cheek and neck, nor the growing puddle on the floor that reached his boots.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder Dick gave his best smile to Jade, causing her to grow tense, even if his words were playful. “Satisfied?”</p><p>Dick hadn’t waited for an answer. Pushing the blade into Jade’s hands Dick dipped out of the room and into the hall, not hesitating to push open the emergency exit at the back. While Jade finished up, he needed to make sure their escape route was still clear, lingering now was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.</p><p>Stepping out into the alley Dick picked up on movement to his left and was quick to hit the emergency beacon on his belt buckle. The com in his ear crackled to life once more and Damian’s concerned voice filtered in.</p><p>“Richard, report.”</p><p>Watching as Lex and Mercy walked into the light Dick spoke up then, turning to face the pair. “Lex, I would say it’s a pleasure but we both know that’s a lie.”</p><p>“Shit.” Voice stern and cold Dick could hear the rapid clicking of keys as Damian barked out an evacuation time. “Three minutes.”</p><p>Knowing that he wouldn’t be alone for long Dick felt some of the tension in his body recede then, golden eyes still fixed on the two before him.</p><p>“My my, how the mighty have fallen.” Fixing non-existent wrinkles in his suit Lex smirked, shoving his hands into his dress pant’s pockets. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding? Must say I’m not impressed Nightwing.”</p><p>“Who said anything about hiding? Everyone is just terrible at seeking.”</p><p>Humming Lex stepped closer, smile faltering as he caught the glimpse of fresh blood on Dick’s skin. He took a moment to look over Dick once more, cocking an eyebrow at the glint of steel in one of the boy’s hand. Mercy tensed then, lifting her arm, but Lex was quick to stop her. “How about dinner? My treat.” Looking Dick over once more Lex just had to add salt to the wound then, smirk returning. “Looks like you could use it.”</p><p>Scowling Dick really wasn’t enjoying the assumptions Lex was making, nor how he seemed to think Dick would be so willing.</p><p>It was then that Jade jumped down silently from the roof of the club, blade drawn. She didn’t hesitate to step in front of Dick, dipping down and poised to attack. “Boy wonder is currently unavailable. Maybe another time.”</p><p>Looking from Dick to Jade, Lex sighed dramatically, voice coy. “Clearly I’m missing something.”</p><p>“Aren’t you always?”</p><p>Chopper coming over head the wind current it generated caused trash and dirt to scatter. eight ropes fell down behind Dick, along with six ninja.</p><p>One stepped forward offering both mask and Dick’s dual blades. The blades came first, the weight familiar and comforting. Stepping back Dick curled his fingers over the rope, Jade mirroring him.</p><p>Teeth white Dick gave the smile he'd been known for, with a wink he slid the mask on, speaking up loudly so Lex could hear him over the noise.</p><p>“Well this has been awful, let’s never do it again!” Hand flicking up Dick knew Lex would recognize the jester. Dick was in command of his own squad of League assassins, that he fell inline behind them and relaxed easily. </p><p>The jolt was expected and Dick moved his body smoothly to accommodate it. Lex’s gaze didn’t waver, eyes following Dick’s every move. Dick himself refused to lose this game, and their little staring contest only broke when the chopper veered over the club and deeper into the city.</p><p>Damian was going to be pissed.</p><p>“Why was he even there?!”</p><p>Leaning back in the luxury seat in the private jet Dick groaned poking at his abs, ignoring Damian’s comment. “Do I look that bad? Lex gave me that look you would give a starving stray.”</p><p>Walking forward Jade leaned over Dick’s chair nodding at a very angry Damian on the computer screen. “Well I think you look great.”</p><p>Throwing his arms up Dick smiled. “Thank you!”</p><p>Smirking Jade looked Dick over once more, only to flinch at Damian’s next words. “I've plucked out eyes for less Crock.”</p><p>“Hey she’s off limits.” Damian’s cold stare moved to Dick then, and he only smiled in return. “Dami that doesn’t work on me, wait you've plucked out someone’s eyes?”</p><p>Sighing Damian pinched the bridge of his nose then. He loved Dick, wouldn’t change the man in a million years. But it was clear Dick was slightly more bubbly now, childish. He tended to teeter on the line, like he was trying to make up for the years he lost. Damian loved it in truth, for Dick’s attitude helped him loosen up as well. But currently he needed focus.</p><p>Lex Luthor wasn’t someone to scuff at. “Richard focus.”</p><p>Frowning Dick nodded, letting his energy dwindle. “I know I know, well Lex passed on the fact I’m alive to the Light. Plus it was obvious I was working with you.”</p><p>“The Light has been offering me a seat for years now, I’m sure they will double their efforts.”</p><p>Still leaning on the back of Dick’s seat Jade liked how comfortable he seemed to be with her. Only Will would drop his guard like this, trust wasn’t a thing Jade was treated to often. Jade was starting to understand why people would follow under Dick’s lead so easily. Clearing her throat Jade spoke up then, looking to Damian. “They will approach Dick separately, he's to great of an asset to not be on a side.”</p><p>“I am on a side.” Grumbling Dick turned from the screen to look out the plane window. He desperately wanted to jump into the clouds, to fly. Then reality slapped him in the face and he turned back to Damian. “Where is Slade?”</p><p>Looking over his screen Damian made the order to track the mercenary in question down. Yet Damian wasn’t worried, Slade wouldn’t dare act while on Infinity Island. When Damian took his place on the throne the men and women that remained were loyal to Damian and Damian alone.</p><p>Many of his forces were saved by Damian one way or another. He made sure families were cared for and safe, moving many to the island. Construction was almost finished on a small town tucked between the palace and the north side of the island, a place where families could live and thrive, build a community.</p><p>Damian also instilled that every assassin had value, that they were worth more than the mission. They should have each other’s backs, work together and even form squads. That change alone made a colossal difference on how he was viewed.</p><p>He was neither cruel nor evil. Damian was a hard shell to crack, cold on most days. But he cared, for every soul under his care. That compassion, even hidden under layers of ice, bred a loyalty that very few heroes could even achieve.</p><p>That same loyalty was extended to Dick as well. Damian didn’t miss how his men whispered that Dick was a ray of sunshine, or how he could hang off Damian and Damian wouldn’t stop it.</p><p>Apparently to his people Dick was a gift, one that made their leader happy.</p><p>Damian doesn’t understand how trained killers could be such saps, or how he got stuck with them.</p><p>When a guard return he bowed to whisper into Damian’s ear, eyes flicking to the screen Damian frowned. “Slade is where I left him, performing maintenance on his jet. You suspect he will double cross us.”</p><p>Needing to think Dick pulled out a small blade, twirling it between his fingers. The three fell quiet, waiting for an answer. “Truthfully I don’t know, what I am now is what Slade has been dreaming about for years. Only problem is I’m under you and not him, but I don’t think he would risk letting one of us get hurt. That will only blow up in his face.”</p><p>“So more or less he will try brokering a meeting.” Hand going to her hair Jade sighed speaking up once more. “I can be your shadow, he's unlikely to try anything if I’m around.”</p><p>Nodding Damian leaned back and considered his options, sighing internally at what came to mind. “I have a few ideas, get some rest, we will talk more later.”</p><p>By the time Dick got back to Infinity Island it was considered early morning, yet his body hummed with energy. Jade offered to walk the grounds with him but Dick quickly dismissed the idea.</p><p>There was only one thing that could relax him when he became this high-strung. And there was no one to stop him, not that they would on this island. The people here seemed to respect other’s wishes.</p><p>It was a beautiful thing, being free.</p><p>Alone Dick stripped back down now sporting his leggings, knowing the extra friction of armor would only be a hindrance. He had armed himself to the teeth with his normal gear once he arrived at the helicopter, worried Lex would to try something.</p><p>Then Dick padded to the silks hanging limply over the mats.</p><p>Fingers ghosting over silky fabric Dick curled them into it, eyes fluttering shut as he remembered his mother’s voice. He was slow at first, careful as he got reoriented with moving his body in such a way. It was nerve-wracking, his mind kept thinking the fabric would rip, not able to hold him like the cables and bars.</p><p>Then there was the burn, the way Dick was able to use gravity to stretch and pull his body at the perfect angles. It was glorious, and before Dick knew it time was dwindling by. Soon Dick was able to focus on his body and nothing else. How he still smelt the strawberry oil on his skin and feel the way the glitter grinded in his joints. He hadn’t truly broken a sweat since his early months with the Court, now though, Dick could feel it trickle down his neck.</p><p>He could smell the tint of copper, feel the blood dried on his cheek and neck, growing tacky in the humidity of the rainforest. Yet Dick wasn’t ashamed or angry with himself. He stopped a man known for rapping and beating other men he picked up off the streets, the ones he like were hooked on heroin and kept chained for his pleasure. The man gained his power by becoming a monster.</p><p>So, Dick stopped it. Stopped him.</p><p>That thought snapped the final bars to Dick’s cage, setting him free.</p><p>Dick felt at peace.</p><p>Slipping down Dick stepped back and turned, only to freeze as his eyes landed on a familiar figure. And of course, Slade didn’t hesitate to clap slowly, mask amiss. “Impressive. Magnificent even.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes Dick let out a huff of breath before heading for his gear. “There a reason you’re being creepier than normal?”</p><p>Pulling on his jeans Dick frowned at how the fabric tugged on his skin, he felt tacky now, coming down from whatever high he had been on. He needed a shower, but then Slade was encroaching on his personal space, speaking once again. “Spar? For old times sake.”</p><p>The first time Dick met Slade he had only been Robin for a year. It was by total chance, Dick got a glimpse of Slade lining up his shot on some corporate big wig and he stepped in.</p><p>Dick was completely out of his depth, Slade hadn’t hesitated to lash out with one of his blades. Dick survived that encounter by the skin on his teeth. Only Dick’s acrobatic skills kept him alive and just out of reach. The moment Bruce had arrived in all his brooding glory Dick practically collapsed in exhaustion.</p><p>It was funny actually, Bruce had scolded Dick the minute they were back at the cave. Screamed at the eleven-year-old for facing off with such a foe. He never mentioned how no one his age had ever lasted that long against Deathstroke. How even if Dick didn’t attempt a single hit he was beautiful, showing skill far beyond his years.</p><p>He use to have a thin scar across his chest from that encounter, now there was only one scar that remained. One Dick tried his best not to think about.</p><p>After that Dick would occasionally feel eyes on him, and knew it had been Slade, but the man never approached him again.</p><p>Well, until four years later. After Dick had his biggest fight yet with Bruce at the ripe old age of fifteen.</p><p>Slade had approached and offered his hand, Dick agreed with only two stipulations. He could leave whenever, without retribution, and he wouldn’t take a life. Guilty or innocent, it didn’t matter.</p><p>It was out of curiosity mostly, and the fact he knew Slade had ties with different members of the Light. He wanted to prove he was more than capable on his own. To prove he could make the hard decisions and be a hero.</p><p>Their little partnership lasted six months, before it crashed and burned. But Dick escaped from under Deathstroke’s wing with his head held high and the man's respect.</p><p>After that Dick retired the name Robin, making his debut as Nightwing. And besides the occasional run in with the mercenary Dick was left alone.</p><p>Point was Dick trusted Slade Wilson. It had been proven time and time again that Slade would never let him die. Slade wouldn’t hesitate to push Dick’s limit in a fight, to beat him bloody. But he also patched Dick’s wounds and told him when a contract would be bringing Deathstroke to his city or near his friends.</p><p>Their relationship was strange, Dick gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago, finally just accepting it.</p><p>But Slade being here now, on Infinity Island and so close to his baby brother wasn’t something Dick could accept. Even less so after last night, Lex calculating eyes still in the back of his mind.</p><p>Over the last three weeks Dick made a point of prying every little detail of Damian’s life since his disappearance.</p><p>The fight between Damian and Slade had been brutal. Beautifully executed by Damian, but bloody. Damian barely survived, having to be tossed into the pit. But he had ripped the title from Slade’s hold. Damian didn’t stop as Slade executed his grandfather nor his mother. The then sixteen-year-old pushed past his limits and cut Slade down.</p><p>It was only Slade’s healing factor that kept him alive. But Slade lost everything in that fight, including Lady Shiva, who had pledged her loyalty to the Demon Head, no matter who that may be.</p><p>Slade kept his seat at the Light’s table, but he had been outshined. Beaten by a child trained by his one time apprentice. That had to sting, burn something fierce.</p><p>Yet Slade was here now, helping Damian and taking the man’s orders without an ounce of anger, it was unnerving. It caused Dick’s feathers to ruffle, eyes squinting.</p><p>Stepping forward Dick didn’t care how close he was to Slade now, his golden eyes promising pain as he spoke. “What are you planning Slade?”</p><p>Smile playful Slade hummed, almost tempted to reach out. “Don’t trust me little bird?”</p><p>“With myself sure, without a doubt.” Dick ignored Slade’s growing smile stepping back just enough so he could rest a hand on his sword’s grip. Dick’s voice dropped down a few degrees, cold enough to induce frostbite. “But not with Damian, if you so much as touch a hair on his head I’ll gut you Slade.”</p><p>The older man was smart enough to drop his smile, growing slightly more tense. “Is that a threat?”</p><p>“No, it’s a promise.”</p><p>It was quiet for a few moments, neither man willing to drop the other’s gaze. Then Slade smiled, rolling his shoulders as he stepped back into Dick’s space. “You know, it’s not only the heroes that hunt you.”</p><p>“I’m not interested.” Dick kept his face blank as Slade slowly circled him. There was a time when this would have Dick trembling, fighting back to urge to flinch away. Now, it was different, Dick was no longer scared of Slade Wilson.</p><p>How could he be? When the biggest monster Dick had ever met was himself.</p><p>“Oh? It’s dangerous to stand alone little bird.” Finally, Slade reached out then, gloved hands ghosting over the tacky blood still glued to Dick’s skin. The words that rolled of Slade’s tongue was like oil. Slick and deadly. “You’ve flown to far from the nest, now there’s no way back. What happens when you need help and there’s no one in your corner?”</p><p>Dick never got a chance to answer, for a strong and familiar voice spoke out. Striding out from the shadows Damian made a point to step between the two, forcing Slade to step back or be punished for touching the Demon Head. “Richard isn’t alone Wilson; I can also guarantee that I will always be in his corner.”</p><p>It had been so long since someone so blatantly fought on Dick’s behalf. It warmed something in his chest as he watched Slade lift his hands in a surrendering fashion before turning to leave. But Damian wasn’t done apparently, his final words biting like a blade. “First it will be that tongue of yours, then your hands, maybe I’ll even take a lung.”</p><p>Slade had frozen in the field, turning slightly. His head was cocked to the side like he wanted clarification. Yet the man didn’t speak. Dick had to wonder if it was out of fear or anger.</p><p>Smile vicious Damian rolled his shoulders as he strode forward. When he stopped before Slade, he still had to look up at the man slightly, yet Damian was the one with all the power. If Dick didn’t know better, he would say Slade looked no more than an ant under Damian’s boot.</p><p>“See to it you never touch my brother again.”</p><p>Bowing slightly Slade turned and strode off then, movements ridged and stiff. Dick watched the man leave before his flaxen eyes fluttered back to Damian. Dick probably shouldn’t be proud of Damian’s behaver, nor flattered, but that never stopped him before. Though it did stop Dick in his tracks, his elegant speech he prepared lost. “Huh.”</p><p>One sleek eyebrow cocked Damian didn’t look amused, there was still a dangerous tint in his gleaming eyes. But Dick knew it wasn’t for him. Both remained silent for some time, neither ready to break the silence. Dick was perfectly content to let it continue, but Damian sighed before speaking up.</p><p>“I made contact with Barbara while you were absent.” Lips twitching Damian shifted slightly, eyes going to the sky. “Richard I never stopped protecting her, and I’ve been looking for a way to cure her without using the pit.” Sucking in a deep breath Damian let his eyes flutter shut as he spoke next. “I found a possible solution, but it requires entering one of grandfathers private basses.”</p><p>Heart racing Dick moved closer to his brother, scanning his face for a lie, any lie. Dick’s words were no higher than a whisper. “It’s going to be dangerous; you want to assemble a team.”</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Finally, Damian opened his eyes, emerald meeting gold for a long moment. The first name was a given, it was the second that caused Dick to freeze. “Wilson… and Todd.”</p><p>Bringing Wilson was a gamble. Here he was monitored, phones bugged, the moment he left the island he would be able to contact the Light.</p><p>But they would need his skill, Damian didn’t want to risk his men and Dick could respect that. They needed everyone for the war Dick was about to start.</p><p>Then there was Jason. Clearly Damian wanted him as a buffer for Slade but there was also another reason Dick couldn’t ignore. One that Damian clearly noticed.</p><p>Dick missed them, even if they abandoned Damian. Even if they abandoned him as well.</p><p>Jason was alive and Dick so desperately wanted to hug his younger brother.</p><p>This mission could be a glowing success or an utter disaster, but if there was the slightest chance at healing Barbara… was it worth the risk?</p><p>It was clear Damian believed so, and Dick didn’t want to fight his baby brother on the subject.</p><p>He would keep a watchful eye on both Jason and Slade. One wrong move from either, one hateful comment and Dick would step in. Protect Damian, he deserved that much.</p><p>Damian had boldly proclaimed he was in Dick’s corner, and Dick was in his.</p><p>-</p><p>Latching on the final shoulder guard Dick pushed into the throne room, hair still slightly damp. Damian was perched in his throne already, Titus once again at his side. It was only them this time, both Slade and Lady Shiva removed for this next meeting.</p><p>It was never smart to get in the middle of a family problem between the bats.</p><p>With little regard Dick pushed himself on the throne, sitting on top and using the free armrest to rest his feet. Damian looked at him with one eyebrow cocked before rolling his eyes. He chose not to comment that Dick was currently perching like an owl waiting for prey to crawl into his line of sight. Considering they were attempting to make amends with Jason that wasn’t the best analogy.</p><p>But that didn’t stop it from being true.</p><p>Damian tried his best to keep the truth from Dick, because deep down he still believed when given the chance he’ll go back. Dick was the golden boy, the first Robin, the perfect son and comrade. Damian had no doubt Dick would be welcomed back into the fold, and Dick would be a fool not too. No one picked Damian first, he was a demon, a spawn from rape.</p><p>He was an abomination in every sense of the word. Damian would only taint the good in Dick, bring him down and destroy him. Damian didn’t want that. Even if it broke his heart, Damian kept the truth about his departure the best he could.</p><p>Because Damian knew Dick would want to stay loyal, stay. Even if that was all Damian wanted, craved with every fiber of his soul, he didn’t deserve it.</p><p>It was the reason why he agreed to allow Todd back on the island, in hopes that he and Dick can make amends, start to build those bridges. Damian was a wicked and evil creature, but he would always want what was best for Dick, and that wasn’t him.</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath Damian settled his nerves and nodded curtly at the guards at the doors, waiting with a blank face as they opened.</p><p>Jason walked in slowly, he had his gear, but this time his helmet was under his arm. He was even free from the domino mask he normally wore. Jason’s eyes became a melding pot of green and blue, the pit never completely leaving him.</p><p>Unlike Damian, Jason wasn’t hiding his emotions, he’d never been good at it before. But it was clear he was trying to stay open, easy to read. Pausing in the center of the now table-less throne room, Jason did something neither Damian nor Dick had expected.</p><p>Jason bowed; body stiff as he looked from Damian to Dick. His voice was gruff, even more so than Damian had remembered. “I promised myself never to work for the league again. Not while Ra's was the head.</p><p>“I am not my grandfather.”</p><p>Jason couldn’t help the smile that ghosted his lips at Damian’s immediate response. “No, you’re not.”</p><p>The world seemed to slow for a moment then, Damian completely caught off guard. But Jason’s statement caused Dick to act instead of freeze.</p><p>Slipping off the throne Dick crossed the space between he and Jason in mere seconds. Throwing his arms around Jason, Dick pushed his face into the crook of Jason’s neck.</p><p>When Dick spoke his voice was mumbled but easy to hear. “You got old little wing.”</p><p>Snorting Jason wrapped his arms around Dick, body starting to relax. “And you got shorter.” Pushing Dick back slightly Jason frowned when he poked at his now younger brother in the ribs. “Thinner too.”</p><p>Pulling fully out of Jason’s arms then Dick shrugged before stepping back and taking a seat at the steps by Damian’s feet, stretching out his legs. “Yeah, we’re working on that.”</p><p>Nodding Jason looked from Dick to Damian, quick to speak before he lost his nerve. “Look I know this doesn’t fix everything. And I can’t speak for anyone else but I'm here and I want to make things right. How ever long it takes, if you can at all. It’s your call kid.”</p><p>Squinting Damian’s response was reflex, Jason’s words still sinking in, “I'm not a child.” Jason the smug bastard only smirked at that and Damian felt some of his walls tremble.</p><p>Damian wasn’t ready to forgive so easily. Not after everything  he had to endure alone. Jason’s betrayal hurt on a deeper level than the rest. For Damian thought he was about to have an ally, someone that truly understood what it was like to be part of the League.</p><p>Jason had always been so kind with Damian, gentle and warm. Whenever Damian tried to remember his mother’s embrace, it was Jason that came to mind.</p><p>Which only made Damian lash out before. His hurt branding so hot that he was sure he would a permanent reminder on his flesh.</p><p>Yet at the same time that bond was the same reason why Damian had even agreed to allow Jason back on the island to begin with. Dick would always have Damian’s heart, but maybe he could carve a sliver for Jason. Just like he had for Barbara.</p><p>Pushing all that aside Damian got to his feet, leg brushing against Dick. Damian wouldn't decide on words alone. Jason would have to prove his sincerity with actions.</p><p>“If you plan to remain then you'll need appropriate gear. Even in permanent death grandfather has many that remain loyal. They will not take kindly to our arrival.”</p><p>“The Light also knows I’m alive, Deathstroke needs to be watched. I don’t believe he will try to kill any of us but we can’t be certain.”</p><p>Growing serious Jason nodded, feeling more at ease now that he said his piece. Dick’s words caused a pit of anxiety to build in his stomach. Fighting Deathstroke was never fun. “Our goal?”</p><p>“A pool, one that has healing properties without the negative effects the pit inflicts.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Grandfather would use pool between the pit to ensure his mind would remain intact. For this pool does not bring people back, only heels and possibly de-ages the user to a certain extent.”</p><p>Jason seemed floored by the news and lost his tongue for several long moments. Then he seemed to jump back into the game. “Who knows?”</p><p>Crossing his arms Damian kept his voice how as he spoke next. “US, maybe one or two of the grandfather’s loyalist. It’s buried deep beneath the earth, protected by caverns. My goal on this mission is to clear out the base and secure it, then without Wilson we will travel into the caverns on our own at a later date.”</p><p>Nodding Jason fished out a cigarette then, quick to light it and take a long drag before speaking once more. “Well what are we waiting for?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>